A Day In Your Life
by AnimeFanGirl2223
Summary: Bakugo and Midoriya are STILL not friends after they graduate from UA and become Pro Heroes. They both truly want that and so much, but Bakugo can't let go of his pride and Midoriya is too consumed with shouldering the responsibility of being the heir to OFA to try anymore... Until they get hit with a quirk that swaps their bodies and are forced to see each other for what they are.
1. Chapter 1

**Follow me on Twitter! AGirl2223 is my name on there! I'll post updates about when stories will be getting new chapters and my general dumb thoughts XD.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A Day In Your Life

Chapter 1

Bakugo stomped into the home office of his hero agency, glaring darkly at anyone who even remotely crossed into his line of sight. He went straight to the locker room to change into his hero costume, slamming his locker open with a rattling bang.

"Hey bro!"

The blonde cursed under his breath, his already present headache only increasing from the loud, overly excited voice of his old classmate and current patrol partner. He closed his red eyes, attempting to calm himself before he blew Kirishima away for the third time that month. Eventually, he'd be reprimanded for it.

"Fuck off," Katsuki growled instead, stripping down unabashedly so that he could put on his suit and get the hell out of there already.

Eijiro just chuckled though, his carefree voice ringing in Bakugo's ears like an obnoxious train whistle that just wouldn't shut up. "Bro! You've really been tense lately. What's eating you, man?"

The blonde punched his locker shut, leaving a fist-sized burn mark sprinkled dent right in the center. He didn't say a word, instead grabbing hold of Eijiro's headgear to drag him out for their shift.

Kirishima could tell that Katsuki was irritated, that much was so blatantly obvious even the densest person would notice. But, he had no idea just how much rage was pooling in the explosive heroes chest and he honestly didn't want to; Ground Zero was a handful on the best of days.

So instead of pressing the issue while the blonde was still circling the meltdown drain, he allowed himself to be half dragged out onto the sidewalk and stayed uncharacteristically quiet for the first part of their tour.

It wasn't until partway through their lunch break that Kirishima couldn't resist the urge anymore, lips parting in a toothy grin as Bakugo angrily drank his water. Only Katsuki could make literally every activity seem cumbersome.

"So… You gonna tell me or am I going to have to guess?"

The blonde's red eyes flickered up from his food and across the table at Eijiro, daring him to open his mouth just one more time. But it didn't seem to deter his only real friend at all, it might have even egged him on some.

Kirishima took in a huge breath, readying himself for a windfall of guesses that was designed to drive Bakugo crazy. "Did—"

"Alright. Fuck. Just shut your stupid face or I'll blow it off." Katsuki hissed, finally giving in. He pulled out his phone, punching the extra sturdy screen protector harshly until he found what he was looking for.

Eijiro triumphantly took the cell, one eyebrow raising in confusion at what was displayed there. "Hero rankings?" he asked, scanning over the list more closely this time. It seemed pretty reasonable looking, especially since they'd only been Pros for four years.

Katsuki grunted in response, apparently believing that the link was explanation enough for the murderous aura he'd been giving off for the last several hours.

Kirishima bit his lip, deciding to think through what was so glaringly obvious to Bakugo before he asked him to explain. He found 'Ground Zero' ranked number fifteen—up three spots from last year's poll. He shook his head a little, _"that shouldn't have bothered him unless he assumed he'd move more…"_

He kept examining, finding Todoroki ranked fourteenth. That could have done it but it was only one spot; they'd been close like that before and it wasn't this world ending. He scrolled up a little higher, chuckling and talking before he even thought about the consequences.

"Hey! Midoriya made it to the top ten—Oh…" He trailed off, gulping apologetically when Bakugo practically vibrated with anger, hands smoking ominously and twitching as he gripped his pant legs tightly.

"That… little bug… is already—FUCK!" Katsuki attempted to ground out before finally shouting in irritation.

Kirishima was thankful that they were outside in a park once the smoke around his partner cleared; he'd managed to get his hands away from the picnic table in time to save it, but, the grass around him was another story entirely.

He whistled lowly, blowing some of the floating debris away from his nose. "Dude…"

Katsuki growled and threw out what was left of his food. "Let's fucking go. I've got some ass to kick so I can beat that little shit next year."

* * *

_**~Same Time; Different City~**_

Midoriya sneezed cutely in his napkin, blinking in embarrassment when Todoroki's hand was on his forehead a moment later checking his temperature.

"You don't feel warm yet." The dual user confirmed, settling back into his chair to continue eating. "But you haven't been resting enough and you will eventually come down with something."

Izuku propped his cheek up on his fist, picking through his food with disinterest. "I'm fine!" he assured even as he had to fight back a betraying yawn. "If you only sneeze once it's because someone is talking about you…"

Shoto's heterochromatic eyes examined him coolly, as unreadable as always. He stayed that way, silently staring at Midoriya for almost a minute before his eyebrows finally furrowed in confusion. "If that's the case then wouldn't you be sneezing all the time? You're all anyone is talking about these days."

The mossy-haired pro almost dropped his forehead to the table as he sweatdropped. Todoroki often took what was said literally, almost as much as Iida. They'd had a lot of laughs working together as heroes because of that, the two of them inseparable best friends.

Midoriya scrunched his nose up instead, smiling at Shoto. "So, maybe it isn't true. But I'm still fine!" he assured once more, though it was clear that the dual user wasn't convinced. Izuku was about to make more most likely futile attempts to curb his partner's worry when he spoke first.

"I suppose I should expect this behavior from you even more now that the rankings came out. Congratulations, Izuku…"

Midoriya looked down at his food sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. He'd already heard that so many times since he'd woken up, the first coming from his mother just seconds after the poll results had been released online.

"You're almost there too!" he chuckled, "pretty soon it will be you, me, and Kacchan competing for first place just like at UA."

"I highly doubt Bakugo or I will ever be number one… at least not unless you retire early and let us squabble over the position."

Midoriya blushed heavily at the complement only to have his chest throb with anxiety just a heartbeat later. Could he really make it to the Number One spot and keep it for the remainder of his career like All Might had or would he stumble along the way? What if he couldn't live up to his predecessor's expectations or failed to train a new One For All user well enough to continue keeping the world safe in his place? Could he truly handle being quirkless once more?

The detrimental thoughts plagued his mind, repeating over and over so loudly that he wanted to cover his ears to block them out. He gripped the edge of the table tightly, face draining of color as he closed his fear-filled green eyes. Izuku felt his lungs spasm for air, squeezing painfully until a frigid hand landed firmly on his bare neck and shot frost down his shirt, shocking him out of his panic.

He took several deep, calming breaths as he regained his composure even after Shoto once again returned to his seat. Anxiety attacks were not a new thing for him, but, he truly hated it when they happened while he was in his hero costume. Something about losing control of himself in such a way when he was supposed to hold it together for others made it so much worse.

"Yes, you will make it to the top and stay there. No, you won't stumble. You'll surpass your predecessors' expectations and you'll be an effective master to whatever pupil you chose to pass on your gift to. Your real power isn't your quirk Izuku, it's you. When the time comes for you to be quirkless again, you'll be just fine… I'll see to it personally." Shoto stated firmly.

Midoriya sniffled as tears threatened to slip down his freckled cheeks, a wobbly smile directed at Shoto for his kind words. He hadn't realized he'd been mumbling his worst fears, but, sometimes he was glad that he did. "Thanks… I'll… I'll do my best…"

"You always do." Todoroki sighed, "And that's what has me so worried about you. Those attacks have been more frequent recently and brought on much more easily. You look tired, Izuku…"

The smaller hero did indeed feel tired, his whole body aching for sleep in the worst way. He was rarely able to get a full nights rest anymore; he hadn't since All Might had passed. Every muscle fiber he had was strained like he'd done too much exercise the day before.

But he refused to tell Todoroki that. No, the boy would just fuss over his wellbeing even more to the point that it started affecting his life too. He was just about to poorly lie to Shoto about how desperately he was trying to hold on when his phone rang, saving him.

"Hello?" He answered, straightening up in his seat while Todoroki went ahead and cleaned up their table. "Okay… Yes, sir… No, I'll bring Duality as well since he's with me right now. Okay. Bye."

"Trouble?" Shoto sighed, wishing that they'd had more than ten minutes to sit after such a long morning of tedious small-crime stopping work.

Midoriya nodded and slipped on his gloves, maneuvering around Todoroki so that he could grab hold of him under his arms. The dual user leaned his head back over Izuku's shoulder, supporting his neck for the force that was about to be placed on it.

In an instant Deku had leaped off with Duality, unknowingly heading straight for the same place that Ground Zero and Crimson Riot had been summoned to.

* * *

Bakugo adjusted the special gear on his hands and forearms as he stomped towards the villain attack they'd been called to handle. He was revving to go, his temper still running high from early that morning. "Hurry the fuck up, Kirishima. We need to get this bastard."

"But Baku-bro! Headquarters called back and told us not to engage anymore. They uh… well…"

"Spit it out!" Katsuki snapped, his palms already sparking with pent up frustration. "Why the fuck would we wait when we are right here?"

Kirishima breathed in deeply and then huffed out, his body already hardened in preparation. He got in front of Bakugo, halting his movement by gripping both of his strong shoulders tightly. "I know this really isn't what you want to hear any day… especially right now. But… They called Deku in fro—"

'**BOOM'**

Eijiro was blown back as Katsuki seemingly combusted on the spot, sending cement and debris flying out in all directions. He landed solidly on his rear, struggling to see the blonde through the smoke until he noticed the stream leading away from the area and towards the villain. "Well… shit."

The redhead ran after him, unable to keep up with the speed from his explosions. But, he wasn't exactly delighted to see what was about to go down anyway. As he kept his eye on his wayward partner, he was able to perceive another two forms soaring through the sky, one spewing ice to slide safely down while the other was surrounded by green lightning.

~0o0~

Katsuki hissed in displeasure as Midoriya landed in the middle of the mostly deserted road, Todoroki sliding down behind him like the little lost puppy he was. Angry red eyes met uneasy green, immediately setting the smaller hero on edge.

"H-hey, Kacchan…" Izuku called gently, waving at him with his usual anxious smile. It only pissed Bakugo off more.

"Back the fuck up, Deku. This bitch is mine." He warned menacingly, turning his attention back to the woman who was clearly alarmed by the number of top heroes who'd come to stop her little games.

She stumbled back slightly, attempting to put more distance between her and the enraged blonde stomping towards her. "I… I give up!" she exclaimed nervously, "I was just having a little fun! No harm done."

"It's okay, mam!" Midoriya responded gently, carefully stepping towards her like she would attempt to flee at any point. "Why don't you just come with us and we'll—"

"Shut the fuck up, Deku!" Bakugo growled, his harsh voice making both the villain and Midoriya flinch slightly. "She's coming with me."

"R-right…" Izuku agreed, nodding for her to go along with the blonde. "You can go with Kacc—Ground Zero, and he'll take you to the police. Alright?"

Katsuki could feel the vein in his temple and neck throbbing. Hot, angry, envy filled blood pumping through him like raging lava. Of course today of all days, he wouldn't have a single fight on his hands when he needed to feel someone being blasted beneath his palms. And then fucking Deku just had to be there too, rubbing in his top ten status in that unassuming way he always did.

But it didn't stop there. No, now a mother fucking villain was more afraid of him, a damn hero, than anyone else and stupid little Deku was the one coaxing her into surrender without a single gust of wind.

"You…" Bakugo seethed darkly, "You jumped across three fucking cities… just to come and take this away from me, Deku?"

Midoriya could see how the blonde was literally seconds away from losing his temper entirely, the sweat on his arms sliding down into the storing canisters and overflowing. He could blow up half a city block if he wanted at that moment.

"Kacchan." He said firmly, stepping in between the villain and his rival. "Not here."

"You little—"

"Izuku!" Shoto shouted, his ice rapidly approaching the trio. The woman had taken the moment Izuku and Katsuki had unwittingly given her, pushing the mossy-haired teen into Bakugo with a mischevious smile.

The two were completely surrounded just seconds later, the woman entrapped in a large chunk. But Todoroki could feel in his gut that something wasn't right. He quickly ran over to the barrier he'd made, melting it down just as Kirishima finally caught up.

"Izuku?" "Katsuki" They both inquired, calling out to each of their partners. Bakugo and Midoriya were just sitting facing each other, their eyes wide and confused.

All at once, the blondes red orbs pooled with tears, shocking Kirishima and Todoroki in ways they didn't think were possible. "Shoto… I… I think that villain managed to hit us with her q-quirk!" he whimpered, turning to look up at the dual user pitifully.

"Ah? Hit us? You little shit, Deku! She hit you with her quirk and your useless ass fell into me."

The two standing pros whipped their heads around to where Izuku was sitting. It was his voice, his appearance, but those words were certainly not from the sweet boy the whole world loved.

"Oh… Oh no…" Eijiro gasped, "they switched bodies."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tell me what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**In case you didn't see the A/N from one of the other stories I've got going, Word isn't letting me open/edit any current documents or start new ones so I'm just posting docs I already had uploaded to FF or A03.**

**Also, I'll be tweeting about when chapters will be posted, potential new stories, and taking story requests on my Twitter. I can't embed a link because it keeps getting tagged with 'NoFollow' but I'm AGirl2223. Follow me and I'll follow you!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A Day in You Life

Chapter 2

Bakugo and Midoriya sat still as Recovery Girl checked them over, one agitated while the other seemed primarily anxious. She would hum every so often as she looked through test results and listened to what her contacts said over the phone. Todoroki and Kirishima were just outside the patient room, awkwardly waiting to be told that their friends would be okay.

"Well," the old woman sighed as she finally turned her attention to the two. "It would seem that this quirk is very difficult to undo. Without knowing exactly how it works there isn't much I can do to help you two."

"Then get that bitch to tell you how her quirk works!" Bakugo snapped.

"Watch your mouth, young man!" she responded harshly, whacking the Pro with her cane for emphasis. "And don't be so foolish. It's in her best interest to keep her mouth shut; she can use this misfortune as a bargaining chip in her sentencing hearing."

"B-but… Recovery Girl…" Izuku squeaked. "We can't… I mean… Kacchan and I—"

"I'm not staying in this little nerds body any longer than I have to!" Katsuki interrupted. "How long is it going to take to come up with a solution?"

The elderly Pro sighed again, reviewing the test results as if it would somehow change the reality of the situation. "I don't know… It could be days, weeks, even months. Until then I'm afraid I can't approve either of you to return to duty."

"WHAT?" Bakugo shouted in anger, his loud voice causing Todoroki and Kirishima to come in. "Why the fuc—why the hell not? It's not like we're disabled!"

"You don't know the limitations of each other's bodies or how to properly control each other's quirks." She explained. "It's a safety hazard to let you two go into dangerous situations without knowing the full extent of this villain's power. I suggest you go home and stay there until the quirk wears off or we can get her to undo it."

Midoriya was already shedding silent tears, the body he'd been swapped into shaking as he tried to control his breathing. He couldn't be stuck like this… he couldn't have Kacchan stuck in **HIS** body. Of all of the shitty situations he'd ever found himself in, this caused him the most turmoil by far.

Todoroki was beside him in an instant, cold hand pressed to his neck to calm him like always. But this time it did little to curb his intense anxiety and distress; every fear he'd mumbled about earlier seeming like more of a 'when' than an 'if'.

He raised his glassy eyes and peered over at Katsuki, finding his own body vibrating with rage, complete with a scowl he couldn't ever remember seeing himself have. "K-Kacchan…?"

"Don't fucking speak to me right now, Deku." Bakugo snarled, desperate anger pouring out of every pore. "This is all your fucking fault you stupid, worthless, crybaby prick."

"Bro, come on. You know this wasn't his fault… You were the one that—" Kirishima attempted, only to wisely shut his mouth when the blonde turned to glare at him. It looked so much more frightening since he was in Midoriya's body, the boy's usually comforting face contorted and hateful.

"Come on…" Todoroki urged, pulling Izuku from the table and out of the room. "Let's go home and think about the repercussions of this tomorrow."

Bakugo watched as his body trailed after the dual user meekly, finding the timid posture on his broad shoulders disgustingly pitiful. "I'm going home too, Shitty-hair." He grunted, stomping out after them without another word.

"Sorry Recovery Girl!" the redhead apologized, "it's been a long day for all of us."

The woman nodded and waved him off, heaving out another tired sigh once they were all out of earshot. "It had to be those two…"

* * *

Midoriya and Todoroki made it to their shared home, exhausted after spending so long at the UA medical facility. Their place was all the way out in the country, Shoto having bought a large plot of land so that they—but especially Izuku—could train without risking hurting someone or causing property damage.

Usually, it only took a few seconds for them to be home. Midoriya would simply hold him steady and then leap off. This time though, they had to take one of Endeavors company cars since Bakugo's quirk could really only propel him through the air and Izuku wasn't supposed to use it anyway.

"Are you hungry?" Shoto asked, already heading to the kitchen to pull out their prepped meals.

The oddly defeated looking man shook his head, running his hand through his hair only to grimace when it didn't get tangled in soft, wild curls. "I… I think I'd rather just go to bed."

"You have to eat, Izuku." Todoroki insisted. "Besides, all you'll do is go to your room and worry about everything anyway. It's rare we aren't on call so we should take advantage of it."

Midoriya attempted to smile, eternally grateful that he had such a wonderful friend to support him, especially then. But it only half-formed, looking more like a sad blonde puppy expression than anything else.

He sat down at the breakfast nook and let Todoroki heat everything up, unable to stop noticing the differences his body swap had caused. "You know… Kacchan isn't that much taller than me anymore but I could swear I have a whole new perspective with these added inches."

Shoto chuckled; most of their classmates had evened out in height by the end of high school, but he remained the tallest out of the three of them. "At least it's not substantial… You could have been switched with Mineta and that would have surely been a shock."

Izuku let fake horror fly across his face, imagining being as tall as a child once more. It amazed him how simple conversations with Iida, Ochaco, but especially Shoto could make him feel so much better… At least temporarily.

"So…" he asked as the dual user sat down across from him. "Have you been told who you're going to be paired with now?"

Todoroki just shrugged. "I'd imagine it will likely be Kirishima for the time being as he is also missing his partner; it won't be like working with you but at least he isn't insufferable."

Midoriya nodded, head lowering as blonde hair covered his now red eyes. "I'm sorry… I should have… I just…"

"Everyone knows this wasn't your fault, Izuku," Todoroki assured. "Street cameras caught the whole thing and it is evident that Bakugo was the one causing problems."

"But he wasn't! I know Kacchan and even if he was getting angry, he wouldn't have done anything to jeopardize his hero status. I could have let it alone or secured the villain before he could blow his top. I—"

"Tell me what's really bothering you, Izuku." Shoto interrupted. Sure, maybe things could have been done differently but Midoriya was always second-guessing his decisions regardless of how solid they were. Besides, he'd seen the tension in Bakugo's shoulders too, the amount of sweat his canisters were accumulating. If anything, he could have stepped in to stop the villain while Midoriya handled the blonde. Whether his best friend openly admitted it or not, he was smart enough to realize that he was not to blame, so, something else was causing him to panic.

"I… the… you know…" Deku whimpered.

"Oh."

"Y-yeah…" he continued, muscled tan shoulders shaking as he cried into his dinner. "Kacchan will… He's going to…"

Todoroki stood and pulled his chair closer to his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. He didn't have anything to say to make Midoriya feel better but showing him that he was there was likely enough.

* * *

Bakugo leaned heavily on his counter as he cooked, the body he'd found himself in almost overtaken with exhaustion. He hadn't said anything about it when they were at UA, but, damn… It felt like he was going to drop just from standing up.

It irked him to no end that the reason Midoriya's body was this rundown was the sheer amount of training and working he'd likely been doing. He would have been stirring the pot on the stove much more violently if he had the energy to do so.

As it stood though, there couldn't be enough leave time in the world to make up for the sleep deprivation he was feeling. But that wasn't even the half of it. Katsuki wasn't sure he could even fall asleep with how badly he was hurting. It was like every muscle fiber was shredded, the joints in his limbs throbbing with what he could only assume was premature arthritis.

"Damn it." He seethed at the curry. "Fucking, Deku. You little bastard!"

Despite his words and actions then and throughout the day, however, he was truly impressed and maybe even a little proud of how far Midoriya had come. How anyone, even Deku, could put a smile on his face and run around while experiencing this level of discomfort was shocking, to say the least.

Bakugo would never ask for help, he was too proud for that, but maybe he'd try to find out what kind of exercises Midoriya was doing. Maybe if he increased his own already considerable strength level it would be enough to push him into the top ten… though he'd obviously never be able to lift what Izuku could when he was using his quirk.

As he finished eating and half-ass cleaning up, he came to the irritating realization that he'd need to shower; going to bed covered in all kinds of God knows what from patrol was simply unacceptable even if that did mean he had to wash that damn nerd's body.

When Bakugo unzipped and pulled his arms out of Deku's hero suit, however, he had to turn his back to the bathroom mirror and grit his teeth with embarrassed frustration. Though he'd never outright admitted it to anyone, the forever smiling hero was the only person who could make his stomach flutter with attraction.

It was damn near impossible for him to not absolutely snarl in self-hatred when he started tugging the signature green suit down only to have it catch on his hips. Midoriya **had to know** that this stupidly clingy costume hugged his ass in the most obnoxiously flattering way possible; that was probably why he picked it—Just to fuck with him.

"Damnit. Damnit. Damnit. Fucking hell Katsuki, get it together. You don't like Deku, you hate him. You hate everything about him." He shouted at himself as he kicked the suit off to the side. The action caused Midoriya's boxers to ride up his leg slightly and Bakugo froze, eyes catching a glimmer of something he was certain he couldn't be seeing.

He pulled the bottom edges up his thighs slowly, telling himself his mind was playing tricks on him with how totally fatigued Izuku's body was making him. No matter what explanations Bakugo attempted to conjure however, the reality was far too clear.

There were rows and rows of white lines, some short, some long, some deeper and some more shallow. Some stood alone while others merged in places. Dozens of healed scars that were unlike the many Izuku had covering his upper body.

These he'd clearly done to himself.

Bakugo's mouth dried out, finding it impossible to look away from the damage while nauseating not to. "W-what the f-fuck?" he stuttered out, his crooked fingers gripping into the material tightly. "There's… t-there's no way…"

Not in a million years had Katsuki ever assumed that someone as cheerful and determined as Deku would ever even consider self-harm… Especially not as recently as some of the wounds states of healing seemed to suggest. If he was right, a few of them could have even been as recent as a year ago.

His kneejerk reaction was to go find Izuku and beat the self-pity right out of him for pulling that shit, but, he remained where he was, paralyzed and absorbed by the sight. It took several more minutes before the exhaustion he was already feeling made him sway on his feet, finally ripping him from his stupor.

The blonde finished stripping and then numbly got in his shower, taking care to avoid running his hands over the area and risk feeling the raised skin; seeing them was already more than he thought he could handle right then.

* * *

**~Next Morning~**

Midoriya sighed as he put his clothes back on their hangers and headed to Shoto's room. He knocked a couple of times but figured that Shoto was up too. He tried to hide how embarrassed he was when the dual user opened the door. "I… uh… Kacchan's still bigger than me and nothing I have really fits…"

Todoroki nodded in understanding and let him in before heading to his closet, pulling out a shirt and pants that would accommodate Bakugo's larger frame. "How do you feel this morning, Izuku?"

Midoriya laughed humorlessly as he took the clothes and started slipping them on. "Well, I can't say I feel any better psychologically but now that I'm paying attention, I guess I don't feel as sore…" "I could actually stretch this morning and not want to scream…"

"I can imagine." Shoto agreed. "Even if you weren't pushing yourself to the point of exhaustion, I've seen your X-Rays, CAT Scans, and MRI's… I'm pretty sure there isn't a single bone, muscle, or nerve in your body that hasn't been damaged."

Izuku smiled sadly at his feet… or at least the feet that he had now. He felt guilty for waking up and being almost happy that he wasn't nearly overwhelmed with sore stiffness. Following the guilt was shame as well. No matter how unpleasant, the constant suffering was proof that he was achieving the dream he'd wanted all his life.

His red eyes widened though and he snapped his attention back to Shoto, once more filling with anxiety. It occurred to him that if he was feeling well-rested and physically ready for the day because he was in Bakugo's body, then that likely meant that Katsuki was experiencing what he did every day.

By this point, Todoroki and Midoriya could practically read each other's minds, so the dual user didn't need to ask what was distressing his friend this time. "I'm sure he's fine, Izuku… It's not as if Bakugo has never been a little stiff when he woke up."

"B-but still!" Deku hiccupped. "How could I have been so careless!"

Shoto simply shook his head and began ushering them out of his room, keeping his hands firmly on Midoriya's shoulders as he led his body-switched partner to the kitchen. How Midoriya had ever gotten through life without someone around to listen to his very constant and intrusive fears was almost beyond him… Though he knew the scars littering Izuku's thighs was the unfortunate answer.

"I'm sure Recovery Girl will come up with a solution soon enough and then everything will go back to normal."

Izuku huffed as he pulled out spices and other items. "No, it won't! Kacchan's going to see what I did to myself and he's never going to let it go! Those scars are just going to end up being more ammunition for him to make fun of me with."

"You can handle it; the whole world believes in you… in Deku, the next Symbol of Peace. Bakugo running his mouth shouldn't mean much compared to that."

Midoriya braced his hands on the counter, almost sagging he felt so defeated. "But it does, Shoto… Kacchan's opinion means everything to me. All I've ever wanted was for him to consider me his equal… for him to feel the same way about me that I've always felt about him; I wanted to fight alongside him and become the best heroes together. But he hates me and no matter what I do I can't seem to change his mind."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Haaaah... Thank you for reading again my friends! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this story and the other ones I've recently posted!**


	3. Chapter 3

**In case you don't have/aren't following me on Twitter ( Agirl2223), a lot of my fic files were lost forever and I'm scrambling to remember and rewrite them XD. **

**Thank you for your patience and support!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A Day In Your Life

Chapter 3

When Bakugo woke up the morning following the incident with the villain now dubbed 'Swap', he was sure he'd been crushed in his sleep… if he even slept at all. The whole night he'd struggled to truly rest—the frustration, confusion, and everything else he was feeling about seeing those scars riled him up continuously while every toss and turn set off a zing of pain through his nerve endings.

Then he'd woken up to even more agony than he'd experienced the day before. Literally every attempt at movement ended up with stiffness, straining, and then more aches. He had to shift slowly, stretching every limb as patiently as he possibly could in order to get it functioning only to find another needed the same attention.

It was maddening, to say the least, especially for someone like him who was born impatient and had never experienced such total immobility before. The first thing on his mind after he finally got himself up was to go and throttle Deku.

He'd gotten the boy's address from the forms Recovery Girl had made them fill out and had every intention of driving his ass over there early that morning to give him a piece of his mind and—if his pride allowed it—ask what in the hell Izuku did for pain control.

But, by the time he'd gotten ready for the day, eaten, and driven the majority of the way there, the ever-present fiery anger he felt had dwindled into a cold pit in his stomach. Every time he looked in the rear-view mirror, he was met with those emerald green eyes instead of his own.

He'd have mini-flashbacks of the many times he'd seen tears in those eyes… most of them being brought on by something he'd said or done with the intent of causing Deku suffering. It made him want to yank his hair and bite his nails out of what he wouldn't admit was guilt.

"It's not my fucking fault that Deku is a thin-skinned bitch," he muttered to himself. "Damn nerd should have just left me alone when I told him to."

That type of thinking, however, only seemed to bring him more agitation and discomfort. No matter how many times he chewed the inside of his lip or shifted in his seat, he couldn't seem to quell the unease building within him.

He slammed his car door shut once he arrived, hoping that the inhabitant could hear it even if he were dead. The last thing he wanted to do was stand outside like an idiot while his knees throbbed for him to sit.

Shoto was the one who answered, opening up just as Bakugo stomped Izuku's body onto the front porch. "What do you want?"

"Ah? What the fuck are you doing here, Icy-Hot? Can't that little nerd take care of himself?" Katsuki sneered in annoyance. If there was one person who could piss him even more than Midoriya, it was Todoroki because he had what Katsuki coveted deep down.

"I live here, Bakugo. Now, please state your business or leave."

Katsuki scoffed, finding it incredibly annoying that those two lived together; he'd long assumed they were something more than friends, but he'd never had proof until that point. "I'm here to see Deku, why else would I drive to the middle of fucking nowhere?"

Todoroki gave him a suspicious look before stepping aside, leading him to Midoriya's room. "Izuku, that obnoxious noise was Bakugo getting out of his car; he's here to speak with you."

There was a gentle rustling before Midoriya appeared, the blonde's body poised in a very unthreatening way. "H-hey… I'm not feeling so well, s-so…" he attempted, only to have Bakugo crack his fist into the door to force it open all the way.

"Don't pull that shit with me, Deku." He growled. "I know you well enough to know when you're just trying to weasel out of speaking to me."

"Bakugo." Todoroki intervened, the hallway dropping in temperature. "That's enough; damage anything in here and I'll make you pay for it. And keep your nasty comments to yourself… if you only came over here to insult Izuku then you won't be staying."

"AH?" Katsuki jeered, "letting your boyfriend fight all your battles for you, huh, Deku?"

"I-it's okay Shoto…I guess we can talk now if you really want to Kacchan, come in." Midoriya interjected, fully moving out of Bakugo's way so that he could step past.

"I'll be right down the hall if you need something…" Todoroki assured, making sure he caught his friend's eye before heading back to his room.

Midoriya suppressed the urge to gulp as he watched Bakugo look around his room in his body… it was surreal, to say the least. His tastes in décor had changed as he'd grown up, but there was still a little shrine of sorts to All Might on one wall and several locked filing cabinets full of analysis notes he took when he was off duty.

"S-so…" he murmured when Katsuki didn't attempt to start their conversation. "W-what's up?"

Bakugo snorted and turned to glare at Izuku, mouth already in a snarl. But right as he caught sight of his own red eyes flickering around at anything other than him, he hesitated. Every piece of his psyche was telling him to choke the ever-loving shit out of Midoriya until he stopped playing dumb and spilled just what in the hell he was thinking hurting himself like that… every piece but one.

That one small voice of dissonance that he could usually squash down beneath his anger was loud and forceful this time, effectively stopping him from interrogating Midoriya about the scars and seemingly never-ending physical pain he must be in.

"Are you fucking Icy-Hot?"

Izuku tripped backward he was so shocked at the blunt question, toppling to his rear. "W-what?" he practically screeched.

"Tsk." Bakugo deflected, confused himself as to why he wasn't simply bulldozing ahead as usual. "I asked if you're banging Todoroki. I swear if that two-colored prick lays one hand on MY body, I'll kill you. And stop fucking fumbling around; you're such a damn clutz."

Midoriya scampered to his feet once more, shaking his head almost wildly. "N-no! It's not like that between us, Kacchan!" he assured, "Shoto and I are just friends and roommates, that's all!"

"Ah? You're a grown-ass adult, Deku, and you make bank." Katsuki scoffed. "Why in the hell do you need a roommate?"

"Because I—well, he's a good training partner and neither of us really wanted to live alone after high school… I mean we're really compatible on a friend level, you know? I make sure he always feels included and help him with his social skills and he helps me… erm… he just helps me…"

Bakugo felt that old yet familiar restlessness well up in his chest as Midoriya tried to explain his symbiotic relationship with Todoroki. He could guess what it was the dual user was 'helping' Izuku with but couldn't bring himself to call the nervous Pro out on it.

Silence fell between them then as Katsuki couldn't find anything—even an insult—to say and Midoriya resorted to awkward fidgeting. Eventually, Izuku meekly broke the stalemate once more.

"I… I have some m-m-medicine you should take with you—I mean, if you want to…"

Bakugo grunted as his ex-best friend scurried off to his bathroom, a clattering of bottles and zipping sounds ringing out. He didn't want to accept whatever it was Izuku was bringing him, but, part of him didn't even care how much his pride howled in displeasure at this point; if there was anything to help ease the throbbing in his limbs he'd take it.

"H-here!"

Katsuki almost snorted in disbelief as Midoriya held out a medicine bag, the clear pliant plastic bulging from how full it was. However, as he examined the contents before taking it, he soon realized that none of them were actually painkillers.

"What the fuck is all this shit, Deku?"

Izuku shifted from foot to foot, wishing that Bakugo would just take the items and leave so that he could go and have a mini-meltdown in a corner. "I've been injured a lot from villains back in UA and learning how to hone my quirks… Sometimes I get kind of… sore I guess."

"And you think if you take a probiotic, you're magically going to feel fucking better? What the hell, Deku; You're way smarter than tha—" Bakugo cut himself off before he finished, once again feeling almost slimy when Midoriya's eyes lowered and he retracted his offering. "Damn it. Fine, give me all this vitamin/oil rub bullshit and I'll take it."

"R-really?" Izuku gasped. He'd believed it would have taken much more convincing to get his rival to accept anything… that or he'd simply have to deal with the side effects of Bakugo not taking care of his already near-broken body once they were righted.

"Tsk… It's disturbing watching myself cry like that…" Katsuki half-lied, pushing past Izuku to get to the door. "I'll fucking take care of your body, so you'd better do the same for mine; one fucking scratch and I'll rip you to shreds when this is over."

Midoriya's face paled a little, the reaction causing Bakugo to almost bite his tongue. He hadn't meant for it to come out like that, especially since it seemed like they were both just going to avoid the very obvious elephant in the room.

He moved faster to get away, refusing to look back at where Izuku seemed to be glued to his spot. By the time Katsuki got back out on the main road though, he felt sick to his stomach. "FUCK."

* * *

**_~Time-Skip: 3 Days~_**

Kirishima met up with Todoroki in the dual user's city, giving his best encouraging grin to the blank-faced pro. "So, dude, how have you been? It's been forever since we actually talked, hasn't it? Like maybe since high school!"

"I've been fine," Shoto responded, giving him a nod. "And you?"

"Well it's been really hard work trying to keep up with the rise in crime since both Bakugo and Midoriya were taken out of commission, but, that's just the kind of manly challenge heroes like us have to take, right?"

Todoroki simply nodded once more, unsure of how to respond. Despite his vast improvements in sociability, his comfort zone was still fairly limited. Izuku had integrated him into a small friend group that consisted of Ochaco, Iida, Asui, Hatsume, and Shinso, but they all had little personality oddities of their own that made his insecurities feel less inhibiting.

People like Kirishima made him almost inherently nervous since they seemed to be comfortable around anyone… seemed to be comfortable with who they themselves were.

"How's Deku handling his leave by the way?" Eijiro continued, completely unphased by Shoto's lack of response. "Bakugo keeps wanting to blow shit up but what else is new!"

"Izuku is rightly uncomfortable with the situation; everyone hopes for a swift resolution to this unfortunate predicament," Todoroki responded, almost wishing for a villain to come out so that he didn't have to think so hard about how to act.

"Woah, bro!" Kirishima laughed. "I forgot talking to you is like reading a hard book! It's okay though; I think it's super manly how smart you are… I wish I had a big brain like yours! I'm pretty sure half of the brain cells I did have were blasted out of my ears after spending so much time with Bakugo."

Shoto cooled himself off a little with his quirk. Even if it sounded like Kirishima was complimenting him, it still made him uncomfortable to not be able to just talk to the redhead like a 'normal person'. _"Izuku says normal is what we make it… just relax and focus on what you're good at… the rest will work itself out."_

"So, you and Midoriya live together then?" Kirishima added once the conversation lapsed again. "That must be super cool to be around your best friend all the time."

"We do seem to be ideal roommates…"

"Ha! Well, I couldn't live with Bakugo that's for sure… Don't get me wrong he's my best bro and all but even I'm not able to get his sensitive side to come out; I think Midoriya is the only person I know that can do that."

Todoroki was unable to hide his sarcastic scoff as he thought about how the blonde treated Izuku. Midoriya had told him once that it was his ultimate goal to get Katsuki to be at least be his friend again but still… he didn't ever see it happening.

"I suppose we should thank you for being so persistent with him in high school…" he mused aloud. "He may never have been able to do anything remotely heroic without your influence."

"Eh? What are you talking about, Todoroki?" Kirishima questioned in confusion. "I hardly did anything! Bakugo won't admit it but Midoriya would get to him sometimes… Like a lot actually… He'd go through these mini-phases of wanting to make things right but then it's like he'd convince himself that accepting that he cared about Midoriya was wrong."

Shoto side glanced suspiciously, not finding any deception on Eijiro's bright face. But he still wouldn't believe it. He'd seen Katsuki take his insults too far many times during their tenure at UA—witnessed the self-deprecation his cruelty elicited in Izuku. He'd known that Midoriya was teeming with doubt about his own abilities even back then and he'd stepped in plenty of times to stave off panic attacks and reassure him of his importance to the world.

But once they'd moved in together he became fully aware of just how fractured the boy's psyche was; witnessed first hand how the abuse Izuku had suffered in the past merged with and amplified any negative encounter in the present until it overflowed into self-harm.

Todoroki had made it his personal mission in life to tirelessly hold those splintered, barely together pieces in place—to keep Midoriya afloat emotionally until he was able to see how special he was. He wanted Midoriya to see that he'd already helped so many people and was loved… wanted him to know that he didn't need Bakugo's affection to be worth something.

No matter what Eijiro said, it just didn't seem possible that Bakugo could have made any notable improvement with how bitter and cruel he was to this very day… or that he'd ever wanted to for that matter.

"Yeah, I know that look." Kirishima sighed. "Everyone thinks that Bakugo is a villain at heart, but, I'll bet Midoriya has argued against that with you… I mean, since you guys seem to be best friends you've got to know that they were even closer than you two once, right?"

"I'm aware…" Shoto agreed. "But that was a long time ago; much has changed since then."

"Heh… You got that right! I think they'll work it out though. Especially now since they're literally walking in each other's shoes!"

Todoroki bit the inside of his lip, thinking about what secrets Midoriya's body was keeping from the world. Clearly Kirishima didn't know about the scars which was probably a good thing, though he was certain that's why Bakugo had come to their house.

He was saved from answering this time though, as a group of thugs came rushing out of a nearby bank with wads of cash in their hands.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**:) Let me know what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ugh. I'm struggling HARD to remember what all went down in Call Me Deku so that I can get that chapter out soon, but, I still had the outline to this chapter saved *Thank Goodness* so at least I'm getting something written/posted!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A Day In Your Life

Chapter 4

_**~Time-Skip: 1 Week~**_

Todoroki tried to keep his amusement to himself as he watched Midoriya struggling—and ultimately failing—to move a single weight block across their gym floor, the body he'd been swapped into unable to handle the unnatural amount of heaviness.

"You're going to pull something…" he drawled in between pull-ups.

"Argh!" Midoriya huffed, finally giving up and curling into a ball on the ground. "I always thought Kacchan was stronger than this!"

"Izuku… That's a thousand pounds…"

Midoriya puffed out his cheeks in displeasure. He knew full well that Bakugo **_was_** strong and that this was simply beyond the limits of humans with non-strength quirks, but still, he felt stir crazy after going so long on overdrive.

"I don't know how much longer I can take this… I need to actually spar or do something!" he hissed, pulling on his now spiky blonde hair.

Todoroki dropped down from his bar and sauntered up to Izuku, rubbing his sore arms. He thought about the last week, thinking through each conversation he'd had with Kirishima; the redhead had really started to convince him that maybe change was possible. It was a long shot, but this could be his chance to really and truly help Izuku long term rather than just helping him get by. "Perhaps you could invite Bakugo over; I'm told he is equally as unhappy with being unable to let out his frustrations."

"Are you crazy?" Midoriya squeaked, skyrocketing to his feet. "Kacchan thinks this is **_my _**fault. If he comes here and starts using my quirks, he'll seriously kill me!"

"I could invite Kirishima as well… That way there would be three people who could curb his attitude if he gets out of control. But isn't it always you who says Bakugo wouldn't actually do anything truly dangerous? That he's a good person deep down?" Todoroki urged.

Izuku sweat-dropped, hating that his own words were being used against him. "I guess you're right…" he groaned.

* * *

Bakugo ground his teeth together as Kirishima continued blabbing about how great it had been working with Todoroki for the past two weeks. "I don't give a fuck how shit has gone with you and Peppermint Prince; stop talking about him."

"Don't be like that, bro! I don't mean that you aren't tough too and of course I still love working with you… It's just that Todoroki has such a cool head, ya know? Like his humor is pretty spot on too… though I'm not really sure that he's meaning to be funny most of the time." Eijiro chuckled.

"Why the fuck are we even going over here again?" Bakugo grunted.

"Aw, come on man, we talked about this! We're going to see if you could train to use Midoriya's quirks and teach him to use yours since Recovery Girl hasn't been able to figure anything out about switching you guys back."

Katsuki slammed the car door again as he got out and stomped towards the house, holding in a hiss at the twinge that pulsed in his shoulder from the movement. The 'medicine' Izuku had given him hadn't done shit to help, but honestly, he hadn't expected that it would. It was the equivalent of using a SuperSoaker in battle when you really needed a nuclear bomb.

"Will you calm down, please?" Kirishima begged as he picked up his pace in order to politely knock on their door. "I'd kind of like to get some training in with Todoroki since he and I aren't 100% used to each others' fighting styles yet and I don't want us getting told to leave before we even make it inside."

Katsuki sucked in another deep breath to calm himself, only to feel a coughing fit coming on. He wasn't sure what was causing it, but it was like Izuku's lungs couldn't handle expanding all the way anymore. It was only by sheer force of will—and probably a great deal of luck—that he was able to get the fit under control before the door opened and he came face to face with Deku.

"Are you alright, Kacchan?" the anxious pro asked worriedly, "I heard you coughing and—"

"I'm fine, Deku." Bakugo rasped, the sensation still present. "Haven't you learned you don't have to baby me yet?"

Midoriya lowered his head and nodded, stepping to the side to allow them in. He could never understand why Bakugo assumed he was trying to 'baby him' or 'show him up'. That's never what any of his concern had been about… Especially now. He knew all too well that living in his body was a waking nightmare, the cough a particularly irritating nuisance he'd had to adjust to.

Kirishima saw Todoroki heading towards them and bounded off after giving them one last hesitant glance, leaving them alone in the entryway. They stood awkwardly for a moment, both still not believing that this little play-date was at all a good idea. Eventually, however, Izuku turned to trail after the others to their training center only to have his arm caught in a tight yet surprisingly unpainful grip.

"Seriously, Deku." Katsuki continued, his voice low and strained but borderline gentle. "If you can put up with this shit every day then I damn well can too; you don't need to worry about me… I'm alright."

The blonde watched as Izuku twitched, sadness lifting slightly from his now tan, sharp features. Bakugo felt the twisted pit in his gut unwind some, a familiar warmth beginning to start in his chest. He'd sporadically been 'kind' to Midoriya in the past and remembered having the same sensation each time, but he'd always considered it a weakness that shouldn't be indulged until now. "Tsk. You know I'm going to kick your ass today though, right? You'd better bring you're A-game Deku; I don't want to fuck up my own body too badly."

Izuku had to blink for a moment, utterly shocked that Bakugo's tone was almost… playful? He'd said the same thing he'd usually say in a situation like this, but there wasn't hate attached to the words. It made him smile, really and truly smile for the first time since this mess had started. "Whatever, Kacchan; I have the home-field advantage…"

* * *

Todoroki and Kirishima sat together on one of the benches near the outdoor training area, sweat pouring off of them as they took a much-needed break. It had been hours since they'd started training and they were wiped out, but their respective partners were still going at it.

"You'd think they'd have had enough by now…" Eijiro panted, chugging from his water bottle right after.

Shoto watched the two they were speaking about literally rolling around in the dirt, both too tired to actually fight but unwilling to accept defeat. "I assume we'll just have to wait until they both pass out from exertion…"

Kirishima snorted lightly, though at this rate it was probably true. Bakugo and Midoriya had worked on testing each other's quirks for quite a while before both had gotten too frustrated to be productive, their cooperation devolving into a surprisingly friendly none-quirk sparing match. However, a hesitance soon clouded the redheads usually carefree expression, gaze lowering.

"Todoroki…" he spoke quietly, "I don't want to pry or anything… But Bakugo has been kind of… I can tell he's hurting. It's not really obvious, but I've been around him so much for so long that I guess I'm able to see the difference in how he moves."

Kirishima paused, noticing how Shoto became increasingly tense, the hot summer air chilling considerably. "I'm not asking for any personal information on Midoriya," he assured quickly.

"Then what is it you're asking?"

The redhead rubbed the back of his neck; that actually kind of was what he was doing. "Well, I know Midoriya gave him a bag of supplements, but, I don't think it's helping much…"

"You think his discomfort is severe?" Todoroki questioned, anxiety building in his chest. He'd long known that Izuku suffered from aches and stiffness, but he had always claimed it was fleeting and manageable.

Bakugo was exceptionally prideful and refused to show any sign of weakness whatsoever. If he was hurting to the point that Kirishima noticed, then that meant it was **_bad_**… and that, of course, meant that Izuku had been fudging the severity of his symptoms.

"… Yeah, I do…" Eijiro confirmed, not missing the flash of fear and worry that rushed across his friend's face. "I don't want to make things weird between us or between you and Midoriya by being nosy, but…"

Shoto swallowed thickly as he felt compelled to spill every private detail about his best friend that plagued his mind. Izuku was the only person he'd ever felt comfortable confiding in, but with this particular concern being about Izuku, he'd never felt he had someone to talk to. Still, he wasn't sure it was his place to speak about the sensitive nature of Izuku's mental and physical ailments.

"Izuku…" he started, throat choking up. "I'm sorry, Kirishima. I… I can't…"

"Damn, I didn't mean to upset you," Eijiro backtracked, putting a warm hand on Shoto's temperature fluctuating back. "It's cool dude, really. I just wanted to know if I could do anything to help Bakugo, you know like you do for Midoriya. It's hella manly that you protect your bro like that, for real."

Todoroki felt the ache in his own chest ease some, entirely comfortable having the redhead touch him. It was certainly an oddity; as with who he felt he could talk to, Izuku also happened to be the only one he'd ever really allowed into his personal space. Yet here was Kirishima, a relative stranger despite how long they'd known each other, quickly breaking through the barriers he still struggled to let down.

"Could you, maybe… Would you keep a record of what you notice with Bakugo?" he asked hesitantly.

"Sure? You mean like if I see him limping when I go check in on him and stuff like that?"

Shoto nodded, returning his gaze to the two they were speaking about, eternally grateful that Eijiro was so understanding and willing to help.

* * *

Bakugo had his head over the toilet as he dry heaved, nothing left in his stomach. After 'training' with Midoriya for the majority of the day, they'd both apparently passed out and their friends had carried them back to the house to rest.

Unfortunately, when he'd woken up the pain he had thought couldn't get worse was just about unbearable. It made him nauseous and lightheaded; he'd barely made it to the bathroom before he'd collapsed to his knees—something he swore he'd never do again with the bone-rattling ache that followed the relatively light impact.

"Ugh…" he groaned, a migraine pulsing in his temples from the tension in his shoulders. "How the fuck does he do it…"

"He reminds himself that his ultimate goal is to be your equal—so that you'll stop treating him like trash and accept him as your friend again."

Bakugo slowly flickered his blurred gaze to the door, able to make out Todoroki's two-colored hair though he easily recognized the voice. He didn't have enough energy to scowl or retort, but even if he did, he wouldn't have done either.

The entire time he'd been working with Izuku on trying to learn how to control his multiple quirks, 'his' body had throbbed to rest. By the time they'd started brawling, it had taken every ounce of willpower he had not to let tears form. No amount of pride or forced hatred could overshadow the respect he felt for Izuku right then… or the guilt he felt for making Izuku believe he had to push this hard.

"Come on, you can't stay on the floor like that." Shoto continued, maneuvering around behind him to help him up.

"I don't… n-need your fucking… help…" Bakugo panted, weakly resisting the assistance.

"If you're going to struggle, I'll have no choice but to call Kirishima in here to help me with you," Todoroki warned, his grip tightening as he dead-lifted.

That was enough to get Katsuki to submit, letting himself lean heavily into Todoroki as he pretty well dragged him back to the bed he'd woken up in. The last thing he needed was the redhead losing his mind over how totally wrecked he was from a sparing match. He felt dizzy as Shoto leaned him back against the pillows, but the plush, supportive mattress did feel infinitely better than the unyielding tile floor.

"Do you want some Ibprophen?" the dual user questioned, already holding out a glass of water for him to take.

"Tsk…" Bakugo scoffed hollowly, "I didn't take you for the mothering type."

"I'm not; Izuku rarely needs my assistance," Todoroki responded pointedly, holding out the little pills. He watched shame blanket Katsuki's freckled cheeks, the look so familiar even if it wasn't Izuku who was expressing it this time. _"How could I have not known Izuku was hurting this badly? How can he handle it every day when a single sparing match benched Bakugo?"_

Katsuki hesitated, but begrudgingly accepted the pain relievers; he'd go insane if he didn't have some kind of relief soon. "Where's Deku?" he questioned once he'd downed them.

"It's late; I'd imagine he's sleeping."

"Uh-huh…" Katsuki snorted, still convinced that the two of them were at item. "He'd better be in his room and not yours, Icy-hot. I'll fuck both of you up if I find a hickey anywhere on MY skin."

The dual user rolled his eyes, entirely used to the rumors about him and Midoriya at this point. "Believe it or not, Bakugo, our relationship is platonic. We have always been the best of friends, nothing more."

"Fucking liar…" The blonde grunted. They worked together, trained together, lived together; Midoriya and Shoto were inseparable. What's more, Todoroki knew things about Izuku that no one else in the world could even imagine—it seemed impossible that there wasn't more to their 'friendship'.

"You're such a jackass…" Todoroki drawled, turning to leave the mouthy Pro. "I do love Izuku, but not romantically and even if I did, he's already found someone."

Bakugo snapped his head up, mouth falling open slightly. For as long as he could remember, he'd always detested the idea of Midoriya dating anyone. In fact, that sentiment was likely a good part of why he couldn't stand being around Todoroki since everyone whispered that they were a couple.

But nothing had ever been confirmed… Even if he believed the rumors were true, the idea of Izuku falling for and being with Shoto seemed unreal and impermanent—A middle ground between reality and fantasy that he could tolerate. Hearing that Izuku was actually in love took away the cushion of ambiguous denial, that small flicker of jealousy he'd always refused to acknowledge suddenly bursting into a raging firestorm in his chest.

The door clicked shut before his mind could unscramble enough to ask who in the hell it was, leaving him in alone in the darkened room to stew in his physical pain and psychological turmoil. He laid back slowly, eyes stinging with tears.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I love reading your comments! After awful fast-food work and constant worrying about my grandma, it's so fulfilling to see that I've gotten a review! Thank you to everyone who has left them for me! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ugh. I'm so freaking sorry about not updating anything in WEEKS. I've been tweeting about it ( Agirl2223), but for those of you not following me on Twitter, someone at work stole my laptop and I just saved up enough to get a new one! I'll be doing my best to update everything as I can... **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A Day In Your Life

Chapter 5

Bakugo opened his tired eyes as the morning sun filtered in through the blinds, letting him know it was way past when he usually woke. He knew he really needed to get up, but just the thought of moving drained his motivation.

He worked slowly to unkink the forever sore muscles he was now stuck with, rubbing each section of every limb carefully. Even through the sweatpants someone—likely Shoto—had put him in, he could feel those haunting scars. He'd already deduced that the most recent marks were from a year or so ago, and he couldn't help but wonder if maybe this mystery person Izuku had fallen for had somehow gotten him to stop.

Of course, he'd be grateful if that was the case—it truly made him sick to think that Midoriya was so overwhelmed or depressed that he felt doing that to himself was necessary. But… it also irritated him to consider, which only served to make him feel even worse because he was likely the reason for them in the first place. What kind of asshole pushes someone to the brink like that and then gets upset when someone else steps up to help?

Bakugo huffed angrily to himself, finally managing to get to his feet. He could hear someone else moving about as he entered the hall, finding none other than Izuku trailing around his kitchen in All Might themed bunny slippers.

"Oh fuck no…" he mumbled, finding the sight disturbing since it was his body wearing them.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya startled, jumping slightly. "You scared me… Sorry if I woke you up, I was trying to be quiet I swear and—"

"Deku, fuck, it's too early for you to start that word-vomit shit." Bakugo interrupted in exasperation, his head still hurting from too little sleep on top of everything else. "Where's shitty hair and candy-cane?"

"Oh, um… well, they had to leave before sun-up to get to their shifts so, it's just us here…"

The blonde blinked, slowly realizing that he'd been played. Kirishima had practically begged for them to take his car and ride together, going on and on about how manly it was to protect the environment and save gas; he'd also said he had yesterday _**and **_today off. Clearly, he'd had every intention of ditching him there and that's why he didn't take his unconscious ass home last night.

"I can call you a cab… or something…" Izuku offered nervously.

Bakugo's eye twitched a little, already planning where he was going to bury that bastard's body the next time he saw him. "You're a top hero, Deku. You can't just have a damn cab come to your house; fucking everyone would know where you live, dipshit."

"Well yeah, but…" he trailed off, shrugging in that timid, 'I'd do anything to make you happy' way he always did.

Katsuki shook his head and lightly stomped towards him, taking the bowl Izuku had been tending to. "Just go and sit your ass down; I'm hungry and you can't cook to save your life."

"I can so!" Midoriya protested even as he relinquished the rest of his utensils.

"Tsk, I've never seen such a mess as when you, four-eyes, and round face tried to make pancakes for our dorm. Then there was the cookie disaster with eyebags and that tech-spaz… and the ice-cream meltdown with icy-hot. Or how about when you tried to help froggy bake that 'will you go out with me dinner' for that shadow freak?"

Izuku scrunched up his nose as his cheeks flushed with happy embarrassment. Aside from when it concerned hero work, he didn't think Katsuki paid any attention to what he did; it felt nice finding he was wrong. "Alright, you can cook, but I maintain that I've gotten better! And they have names you know! Iida, Ochaco, Shinso, Hatsume, Shoto, Tsu, and Tokoyami; how would you feel if they called you something weird like… like… Well, I can't think of anything, but you know what I mean!"

"Yeah, yeah," Bakugo scoffed, watching out of his peripheral as Izuku shook his head and smiled, going to sit at the nook area. Maybe it wasn't so bad to talk with him without being a total dick… Maybe.

* * *

"Do you really think it was a good idea to leave them alone like that?" Todoroki mused allowed as he patrolled with Kirishima.

The redhead shrugged, a triumphant smirk on his lips. "I mean, they seemed to do alright together yesterday, right?"

Shoto nodded but wasn't entirely convinced. Years of seeing Izuku fall apart because of Bakugo made him overprotective and distrusting even if it did seem like something had finally broken the wall between them.

"Actually, they did really well together yesterday. I wonder what's gotten into Bakugo… I know he's always had a soft spot for Midoriya deep down, but… It's like REALLY deep, you know? I'm a little shocked he's made so much progress all at once." Eijiro continued, seemingly picking up on what was running through his partner's mind.

Though he didn't say anything, Todoroki was almost certain the attitude shift was due in large part to the scars Katsuki had found on Izuku's body. It relieved a little of his anxiety knowing that the blonde would likely hold back the worst of his disposition out of fear of what his behavior could cause, but that also led Shoto to a different concern.

Yes, it was great that they weren't at each other's throats, but if Izuku got it in his head that Bakugo was pitying him and only being kind out of remorse, it could very easily make things worse. As he'd told the blonde the night before, Midoriya wanted to earn the respect of being his equal, not have it given to him out of guilt.

"Hey, it's going to be fine, Todoroki…" Eijiro stated, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder as he smiled brilliantly. "They're going to work out whatever caused the rift between them in the first place, and then the four of us can be best bro's!"

Shoto couldn't help but let a grateful chuckle breath past his lips, a gentle smile softening his usually sharp features. "Are you always this optimistic?"

"Hmm…" Kirishima pretended to consider, "Yep, I'm pretty sure I am!"

Todoroki inwardly calmed himself, deciding that he would push himself out of his comfort zone and attempt to start up a conversation—one that didn't have to do with their partners—for once. Just as he turned to speak, however, he saw lightning crackle down from the otherwise clear sky not far from their position.

"Ugh, another?" Eijiro huffed. "Midoriya and Bakugo had better get switched back soon or we're going to be in trouble."

The dual user couldn't help but agree; crime had skyrocketed when the news story broke about their medical leave. Heroes were working overtime to pick up the considerable slack their absence caused, but it simply wasn't enough.

The only reason that Deku wasn't already Number 1 on the 'Top Hero' list was that he was still young and gaining a fan base. In terms of numbers, Midoriya took down more criminals and saved more civilians than all of the Pro's ahead of him in the rankings. Bakugo was extremely effective as well, but he was also young and honestly just scared people a little too much.

"We'd better go see if the heroes patrolling that section need our help…" Shoto sighed, getting a nod from Eijiro. They could already hear loud crashing and screams, the sounds becoming louder every step they took.

* * *

Detective Tsukauchi rubbed his temples, trying to keep his cool after spending the past two weeks attempting to get 'Swap' to divulge the specifics of her quirk. As a member of law enforcement, he knew all too well how dire it was that Deku and Ground Zero return to work, but the woman refused to say a word.

She'd just sit there and smugly grin at him, fully aware that the longer she held out, the more likely it was that they'd give her a deal. It was maddening, to say the least, and the detective felt the heavy burden of knowing that every citizen injured while two top Pros were out of commission fell on his shoulders and his inability to break the criminal responsible.

"You are not going to get immunity for your crimes… If anything, you're going to be in much bigger trouble since your indirectly responsible for the rise of criminal activity. Tell me how to reverse the swap so that Deku and Ground Zero can return to their jobs, please."

The woman picked at her nails and fluffed her hair, giving off the impression that she was rather enjoying herself. In all honesty, prison wasn't that bad once everyone found out you'd single-handedly 'taken down' Deku and Ground Zero; she was considered something of a celebrity to the many who'd been arrested by those two.

"May I go back to my cell now?" she questioned, "it's been a long morning and I really just need some 'me' time."

"This isn't a joke," Tsukauchi stated impatiently. "Innocent people are getting hurt and two good men are having to adjust to living each other's lives. They've worked hard to get where they are and the people they protect rely on them to keep them safe. Do you have no decency?"

"Maybe you should watch the video of my 'capture' again," Swap dismissed, for once taking the bait and speaking on the subject. "I was almost attacked by that 'hero' for no reason."

"Ground Zero can be rough, but he's never crossed the line before." The detective argued. "And even if you don't like him, Deku is also being impacted by your refusal to cooperate. He was kind to you, wasn't he?"

The woman pursed her lips, unable to deny that if she was going to get caught, Deku wasn't that bad of an option. But still, it didn't serve her to give in that easily. She sat back in her chair once more, returning to picking at her cuticles in silence.

* * *

Shoto panted heavily, his movements and coordination slowing from the hypothermia he was experiencing. He had no qualms about using his fire quirk anymore, but the last thing the already blazing area needed was him adding more flames and he simply didn't have the stamina to continuously heat himself while icing several city blocks.

"Todoroki!" Kirishima shouted just as he was knocked back by another explosion, his body flying like a rag doll into the nearest building.

The dual user ran that direction, panicking as the complex creaked ominously. It was already on fire thanks to one of the villains that were wreaking havoc and was structurally unsound before Kirishima had crashed through the exterior brick wall.

Todoroki's right leg gave out just as he made it over, forcing him to use his hand to send as much ice as he could upward in a towering, thick wall that wrapped around the entire structure. The other hero team at the scene was not faring well either, both barely dodging the lightning that continued to crackle down everywhere, but Shoto could only focus on getting to his partner.

His ice wall would keep the damage confined in one area, but it couldn't hold the already crumbling form up indefinitely. If Eijiro was still in unbreakable mode, he wouldn't be hurt by the fire or the building when it inevitably collapsed… but Todoroki had the most disturbing feeling that he wasn't. Both of their quirks had already been pushed well beyond what they should have been.

"Kirishima!" he shouted, expending just enough energy to get the muscles in his hypothermic right leg moving again. "Are you okay?"

There wasn't an answer. Todoroki limped through the gaping hole in the wall to find the redhead, knowing that with how long this battle had been going on, it was possible his stamina had run out and his unbreakable mode had failed with it.

"Answer me, Eijiro!" he pleaded, using his friend's given name for the first time as he struggled to get through the debris.

Todoroki looked around frantically when there still wasn't a response, adrenaline so high he could almost feel it coursing through his veins. When he caught sight of red peeking out from under a large pile of fallen ceiling beams, he damn near sobbed with relief… until he made his way over and saw the extent of the damage.

Kirishima wasn't conscious and there was a pool of blood beneath his head. Todoroki had been right; he hadn't been able to maintain his quirk during that last hit. _"Shit!" _he cursed internally, knowing he had to get them both out of there soon or risk being completely buried.

It was never a good idea to move someone with a head and potential neck or back injuries, but he didn't have a choice at this point. Todoroki carefully used his ice to prop up the thick metal beams so that he could pull Kirishima out from under them, wondering how the day had gone so terribly wrong.

If Deku were there, none of this would have happened—hell, he'd have even happily taken Bakugo at this point. His eyes blurred with tears as he struggled to drag his temporary partner over the mess of fallen ceiling and destroyed office furniture, though even as he succeeded in getting back to the street, they were far from safe.

In the few minutes it had taken Todoroki to retrieve his heavily injured partner, the two heroes who'd been there before had been taken down. More heroes were on their way, but with crime rising so quickly across the country, every sector struggled to send support units as it would leave those areas unprotected.

"Well, well, well…" the woman with a lightening quirk mused, panting with exertion but otherwise on her feet. "Looks like Red Riots unbreakable mode isn't so unbreakable after all…"

The other villains that were with her were equally as beat up from taking on four Pro's at once, but they'd had the advantage of causing destruction before Todoroki and Kirishima had arrived. Had they not needed to focus on evacuating citizens from the burning buildings first, they may well have been able to beat the surprisingly skilled group.

Todoroki had collapsed again, panting while he half leaned over Kirishima protectively. There wasn't anything he could feasibly do at this point other than attempt to block any attacks with his ice and he knew it.

The villain raised her hand and called down a thick purple strike, Todoroki closing his eyes as he cocooned himself and Kirishima with what protection he could even though it wouldn't be enough to stop the lightening entirely. _"Please take care of Izuku, Bakugo…"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please let me know what you think :) I'm so excited to get posting again (for this story and my others!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Has anyone else on here seen 'The Good Doctor'? I really like it and personally find the actor that plays Dr. Shaun Murphy super freaking hot... Ugh... I think I'm probably leeching into that permanent state of #ForeverAlone XD**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A Day In Your Life

Chapter 6

Bakugo wasn't sure what was worse, knowing that Kirishima and Todoroki were gravely—potentially fatally—injured while on patrol that morning or watching Midoriya pace around on the verge of absolutely losing his shit over the news. There wasn't any good way for them to get to the hospital right then; any friends Izuku had in the area were likely assisting with search and rescue from the attack earlier that day and other transportation were out of the question.

The young hero's fingers twitched while he paced, his breathing so heavy that it soon sounded like he wasn't getting any air at all. Bakugo felt a bead of nervous sweat trickle down his temple when Izuku finally lost the battle to stay calm and collapsed to his knees, almost clawing at his chest with one hand while fisting his sweats in the other. There was no question what was happening, but that didn't mean he knew what to do.

"Damn it," Katsuki breathed, completely at a loss for how to handle this situation. He didn't think he was qualified to help anyone suffering like this but especially not someone he'd repeatedly hurt. "Deku, you've got to calm down, hey, fucking listen to me."

It didn't help at all, Midoriya's panicked gasps even becoming worse. Bakugo was going to backtrack and try something else when he saw smoke starting to rise from his palms, knowing that his quirk was about to go off.

"Deku no!" he shouted, grabbing his hands and twisting them away from them just as the loud bang of an explosion resounded. There was a hole torn straight through Midoriya's living room wall when Bakugo reopened his eyes, a streak of burnt wood floor and toppled furniture leading up to it.

An even more desperate choking sound drew his attention away from the room and back towards Izuku, finding that he looked terrified of what he'd done in addition to everything else. Bakugo wanted so badly to help in some significant way, but couldn't find any words or actions that seemed like they'd do anything but make it worse.

He grit his teeth and practically yanked Izuku to his feet, maneuvering him outside through the hole and onto the grass of the back yard. Bakugo got behind him and wrapped his arms around Midoriya's, keeping a firm grip on his wrists just in case another explosion occurred. But he was now smaller and leaner than Deku was with their bodies switched and his constant thrashing was too difficult to control. It was completely against everything Recovery Girl had said, but he activated One For All, using the superior strength to keep Midoriya from budging even a little.

He didn't know how long panic attacks lasted or if he was doing the right thing, but he did know that they would eventually end on their own… They just had to wait it out.

* * *

"I-I'm so s-s-sorry, K-Kacchan…" Izuku whimpered pitifully once he'd regained the ability to speak, shaking like a leaf while his breath slowed and returned to him. He curled in on himself in humiliation once he was let go, hiding his tear-soaked face in his knees.

Midoriya fully expected Katsuki to taunt him like he'd done so many times before during his weakest moments—to twist the knife in his heart just a little further. Part of him felt like he'd deserve it too; all he could think about was how ridiculous it was that he was a hero who was supposed to do for others what he couldn't even do for himself.

"You're a fucking idiot, Deku."

Midoriya deflated further at the grumbled remark, but soon tensed back up when he felt his own crooked fingers touching his back softly, almost petting him. He didn't understand… The actions and words didn't match and Bakugo's tone didn't hint either way.

"This shit isn't your fault at all so don't you dare apologize."

He lifted his eyes up hesitantly at the declaration, turning to look at Bakugo wearily. Everything had _**always **_been his fault and now that he'd just blown a hole through his own wall and forced Bakugo to literally restrain him for who knew how long suddenly it wasn't?

"I caused this. All of it… I'm the one that's sorry, Deku." Katsuki whispered, his voice somber and almost quivering with regret.

Bakugo was surprised when the near exhausted look Midoriya was giving him warped into frustration, tumbling back when he was roughly shoved. He blinked up in confusion as Midoriya got to his feet and wiped his eyes, wondering what in the world was happening.

"_**Now **_it's not my fault?" Izuku snapped. "I've done everything I possibly could to show you that I'm your equal so that you'd forgive me for being born a quirkless 'Deku' and _**now **_it's not my fucking fault that I'm weak?"

"What the hell are you even talking about?" Bakugo grunted while he too stood, his own short temper starting to stir. "I'm admitting that it was my stupid ass mouth and actions that pushed you into—"

"Don't! Don't you dare do this to me, Kacchan!" Izuku interrupted. "You're doing this because you don't want to feel responsible for those scars on my legs but you should be apologizing because you're actually sorry for making me think I'm worthless, not because you pity how weak I am!

Bakugo shouted angrily, huffing in deep breaths as he rubbed his face. He absolutely could not let himself say something stupid this time but fuck, he was actually trying to make shit right after nearly two decades and was getting slammed for it.

"I'm not pitying you, damn it. I'm in your body, remember?" He seethed, his teeth grit together to prevent something insulting from slipping out from habit. "No fucking weakling could deal with their body fucking murdering them every damn day."

"That's physical pain, Kacchan!" Midoriya argued. "It doesn't matter how tough I am if I can't even make it through the day without Shoto's constant reassurance that I'm doing well. Don't you get it? I'm the failure you always said I was and All Might was wrong to pick me to succeed him!"

Bakugo was taken aback, his throat clenching tightly; It was like he could actually see Izuku's spirit finally breaking apart in those watering red eyes. He simply froze there, mind stalling even as he desperately tried to get it to come up with something worth saying. The anger that had seared in his chest went cold, all sense of self-assurance dying out with it. He was the failure, the one unworthy of being called a hero, not Deku.

"I'm tired, Kacchan. So. Fucking. Tired. I'm never going to be enough for you to think I'm worth coming back to and if Shoto dies I won't hold it together long enough to keep pointlessly trying. As soon as I'm back in my own body I'll give you all of my quirks and you can be Number 1 since you want it so badly!"

With that, Midoriya shoved past Bakugo and stomped back through the gaping opening, kicking debris out of his way as he went to his room. The blonde didn't even react until the finalizing slam of a door jolted him out of his absolute shock.

There had been sporadic times when Izuku had truly gotten angry at him before and called him out on his bullshit, even fought with him. But he'd never given up—not once. Bakugo looked back over his shoulder with his own panic rising; the world couldn't lose its Symbol of Peace and he couldn't lose Izuku… not when he'd finally begun to accept how he felt about him.

His legs felt like jelly as he maneuvered his way after Midoriya, stopping just short of his door. Every mistake he'd made in his life was materialized on the other side and crying from the sound of it. Bakugo had to almost force himself to stay put instead of running away, but he wouldn't let himself ignore the repercussions of his actions anymore even if he had no idea how to fix them.

Katsuki simply sat down on the hard floor and waited.

* * *

Bakugo blinked and realized that he must have fallen asleep the house dark. He grit his teeth as he pressed himself up straighter, stiff from the body he was in as well as the stupid position he'd slept in for at least a few hours.

To his annoyance and panic, the door to Izuku's room was open and upon closer inspection, empty. He scrambled to his feet and called out for him, not hearing any sound to suggest that someone was home. _"Shit. He probably figured out a way to get to the hospital…"_

Unlike Midoriya, who'd probably found a friend to take him, Bakugo had no one other than Kirishima that even remotely wanted to put up with him now that Izuku seemed to have finally gotten fed up as well. He licked his lips nervously, weighing the danger of attempting to use One For All again; it was one thing to lightly restrain someone and another to jump across cities to get to the hospital they'd been taken to.

Bakugo painfully remembered watching Izuku break his legs when he jumped to help All Might during the USJ attack and was truly worried about doing that himself. Firstly, that would hurt like a bitch and he'd have no way to land so he'd probably die. Secondly, if he somehow managed to survive a fall like that, he'd have just done something to further fuck up Izuku's already fucked body.

After pacing around in the front yard for a good ten minutes, he decided to just do it. Maybe one of the other quirks Izuku had would help him if something went terribly wrong. Bakugo crouched and felt energy surge through his muscles, the power far greater than anything he'd ever felt before. "Please don't fucking break… SHIT!"

The blonde slightly panicked as he took off, though not because of pain. His knees hurt from the spring, but otherwise, nothing seemed horribly damaged… the force and speed of the act were intense though and startled him before he realized how cool it was; he was passing over a city in one go, the buildings racing by below making it seem like he was truly flying.

"Okay… now how do I land this shit?" he murmured to himself as his speed and height began dipping. It stood to reason that it was just like landing from any kind of jump, but that little jolt he'd had the night before when he'd fallen to his knees to vomit suggested otherwise. "Fuuuuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!"

Bakugo half crashed as he landed in a field, somewhat rolling and skidding through the rough grass. He had to take a hot minute to catch his breath while he looked back at the slight crater he'd created from the impact. _"Can't do that again…"_

The next two jumps were far more graceful and he thanked the heavens that he was a quick learner. But even the elation of somewhat handling Izuku's most powerful quirk couldn't outweigh the nervous thrum in his veins as he did his best to sneak through the hospital.

Though everyone who didn't live under a rock in the middle of nowhere knew that he and Midoriya were currently body-swapped, it would suck to have the press catch him or even worse, some poor little kid to come up and not understand that he wasn't actually the lovable Deku… He was awful with children.

Bakugo heard the sound of his own voice as he finally got to the rooms the policeman had said Shoto and Eijiro would be in. Midoriya was sniffling, but his tone was flat and worn out like he couldn't even bring himself to cry anymore. It felt wrong to eavesdrop, but he couldn't help himself and peered in, listening intently.

"I know what you'd say… that I'm just upset and that it will pass… But I don't think it will this time, Shoto. Kacchan finally apologized to me and I just—I couldn't accept it! Without you keeping me sane, I'm too unstable to keep being a hero… honestly, I don't even think I want to be one anymore…"

Bakugo's eyes went wide, his heart-stopping as he watched Midoriya's head continue to hang low while he talked to a clearly comatose Todoroki, the breathing tube stuck down his throat the only thing keeping him alive at that point.

"I was just angry when I told Kacchan I'd give him my quirks and let him be Number 1, but now that I've calmed down, I think it's the right thing to do." Midoriya continued, a stifled, shuddering sob breaking his words. "He's stronger than me psychologically and can handle the pressure of being the next Symbol of Peace and I can't—I can't even handle just being me…"

Though he still hadn't spoken, Bakugo was shaking his head almost panickily. _"No, Deku, don't say that!"_

"And I know you know I've been lying to you… Being in Kacchan's body makes me feel so, so, guilty. I don't hurt anymore and I swore to you that it wasn't that bad, but it is, Shoto. There were times I didn't think I could stand it anymore and when I wake up now, I feel so rested and there isn't even a twinge anywhere… I should be grateful for the pain because it means I got to be a hero, but the longer I go without it, the less I want to feel it again!"

That was the last straw, Bakugo couldn't listen to another word of Midoriya absolutely resigning himself to giving up. He pushed the door open and stomped over, raising his hand to rain a harsh slap across his own body's cheek just as Midoriya turned around.

"Snap out of it!" he hissed, quickly grabbing the boy's shirt and yanking him up to his feet to shake him. "I don't want these damn quirks Deku and I don't give a fuck if you're actually losing your damn nerdy mind. The world needs YOU and you don't get to just give them the middle finger because you're 'tired'!"

But there wasn't any fight in Midoriya's posture, nor was there his usual frantic word vomit or awkward fidgeting. He just stood there and let Bakugo nearly shout in his face, red eyes twisted away and towards the ground like he wasn't listening at all.

"Alright, you little punk. You don't want to be a hero anymore? Fine. The moment you drag your depressed ass on camera and retire, villains all over the world are going to think it's fucking Christmas. You think this shit's bad? Just imagine how many more Pro's are going to get killed if you're out of commission for good."

That got Midoriya's attention, but not in a good way. His face darkened and Bakugo saw first hand just how cruel his scowl could get.

"Fuck off, Bakugo." Izuku seethed, wrapping his hands around the wrists at his collar while letting them crackle with small explosions.

Katsuki had to jump back and suppress the urge to scream from the burning pulse that zipped all the way up his arms. Though he wasn't completely thinking about it right then, somewhere in his subconscious he was reeling from how badly that warning blast had hurt even if pain seemed to be amplified in Izuku's body; had he really gotten pleasure from doing that to people?

"What did you just call me?" he asked instead, everything else falling into the background.

"Ba-ku-go. Your name." Midoriya responded hotly while he dropped back into his chair. "Now _**fuck off**_. I don't want anything to do with you right now."

"Dek—Izuku you—" he tried, even stopping himself to use Midoriya's given name rather than the nickname that he'd started using to hurt him. But when those hurt and hatred filled eyes flickered back over to him, he had the most unnerving urge to back away; it really looked like Izuku would attack him if he didn't.

Bakugo retreated to the hallway and shut the door quietly, leaning back against it as he tried to comprehend the drastic character shift in Izuku.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'm still a sucker for your reviews and comments! XD It is one of my few sources of happiness!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm getting MORE keychains XD I can't help myself! It's a curse! Check them out though because- they're awesome! I'm including links to two 'stores' I really like!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A Day In Your Life

Chapter 7

Bakugo sat quietly in the hospital chair next to Kirishima's bed, his hand covering his eyes as he slouched. He'd cried for a good part of the night and had a terrible headache, raw nose, and swollen eyelids. The redhead was just as injured as Todoroki, his head wrapped in a mess of bandages that seemed to continuously seep blood even after his signature red-dyed hair had been shaved off so they could stable the skin back together.

But the worst part was how long he may have gone without oxygen. Somewhere between Todoroki getting him out of the building and the next wave of Pro's showing up, Kirishima had stopped breathing. He still had brain function, but that didn't mean there wasn't extensive damage from hypoxia.

"How is he?"

Bakugo didn't need to look around to know it was Midoriya who'd come in, easily recognizing his own voice. He removed his hand from his forehead, however, and sat up straighter, doing his best not to let another wave of despair wash over him. "They won't know until he wakes up… _**if**_, he wakes up."

Silence fell between them for several minutes, the room quiet save for the hum of machines and beeps from the vitals monitor. Eventually, though, Bakugo stood and wiped his face one more time before turning to leave. He brushed past Midoriya, refusing to look at him as he headed to the door.

"Where are you going?"

Bakugo couldn't bring himself to respond, his chest so tight with regret that the very thought of having to see either of the people who'd never given up on him hurt was too much to deal with. He needed to just scream for a while since his usual outlet of blasting things wasn't available and sounded repulsive now that he'd gotten a taste of what it felt like to be on the receiving end.

By the time he made it out of the hospital, however, Bakugo wasn't sure what was worse—Izuku not coming to see if he was okay or if Izuku had come and he'd broken down like he so desperately wanted to do.

Without even giving it a second thought, he activated One For All and jumped, uncaring what direction he went in since it didn't particularly matter to him where he ended up.

* * *

A day past and Bakugo stayed firmly planted in his bed once he'd actually made it home… The whole trip was a blur. His phone sat on the nightstand beside him, battery dead even though it wouldn't have made a difference; Kirishima was the only person who ever called or texted his personal cell… and it wasn't like he'd be receiving any work soon.

On the second day, however, he got up and cleaned himself and his apartment thoroughly, somewhat numb to the once painful act of having to see Izuku's scars. He knew what he had to do—at least, he knew what plan A was.

That's how he ended up getting scanned for weapons at the prison Swap was being kept in, jaw tightly set while he was escorted to a meeting room. The woman apparently hadn't been told that she'd be seeing Deku—currently Bakugo— though and looked outright terrified.

"Tsk. As much as I'd love to crush you, I actually do have standards. I need you to tell me about your quirk."

"I'm not saying—"

"Can you just switch people's powers or does it have to be 'them'?"

The woman frowned and looked up, staring at him in confusion. She'd been asked a lot of questions since being captured, but that certainly had never been one of them. Swap ran her eyes over the young man before her, remembering the nervous but sweet smile that had been on that freckled face. Now it just looked downcast and broken.

"I don't think I understand the question…" she admitted.

Bakugo stood and kept his gaze lowered as he pulled off his long-sleeved shirt, exposing the alarming number and severity of scars. The woman gasped and covered her mouth, clearly not having known how jacked up Midoriya had gotten even before becoming a Pro.

"Yeah, the little shit has taken beating after beating…" he chuckled humorlessly. "You wouldn't know it by how he smiles all the time though, right? Well, I can fucking tell you that just existing in this body is a damn nightmare."

Swap tried to school the expression on her face, looking really anywhere else while Bakugo redressed and sat back down across from her, half leaning on the table like he was ready to drop from the simple action.

"I don't see how that has anything to do with your question and as painful as it may be for you to be stuck in his body, I have no intention of—"

"Look, lady, I don't give a damn what you think you're going to get by being a total bitch about this and frankly I don't care. All I want to know is if you can give Deku his powers back without having to put him back in his own body." Bakugo interrupted, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he tried to control his temper.

It wasn't nearly as hard as it usually would have been, however, his sadness over everything that had happened wearing down the fury that always seemed to control his mind. He looked up at her shock covered face pleadingly and wrung his hands together.

"Both of our hero partners, Duality and Red Riot, were hurt bad and neither is expected to wake up. The villains that they were trying to stop attacked without purpose—just to fucking destroy and cause people suffering…. And this shit's only going to get worse." Bakugo explained, his head lowering with shame the longer he spoke.

"Those two were Deku and I's best friends; they were good people and they didn't deserve what happened to them… and Deku doesn't either. Him just being a hero causes crime rates to plummet and right now they're rebounding because of _**my**_ arrogance and denial; because _**I**_ distracted him and let this body swap shit happen."

The blonde rubbed his face roughly, hating that saying the truth out loud didn't make him feel any better about it. He shuddered out another breath though and continued anyway.

"But no matter how awesome Deku is, he can't keep going in this fucking wreck of a body and he has to—the world _**needs him**_. It's all my fault that he got hurt this badly in the first place! He broke his body trying to prove himself to _**me**_. I have to fix this; I have to make it right. So, please, tell me that you can swap our powers… that you can give him back his abilities and keep him in my healthy body. Please…"

Bakugo wasn't exactly sure when he'd started crying, but those crystalline tears that he'd always reamed Deku for were falling freely from his eyes and dripping onto the metal table, his shoulders shaking.

"I…" the woman started, her swallow audible, "I'm s-sorry I can't… Not that I won't—truly, I don't have that ability. I'm limited to just the 'person' not aspects of them…"

Bakugo's heart crushed inside his chest, a rough sob ripping from his throat only for that damn cough to start up again, choking him as he fought to breathe. It was like having glue and glass mixed into his lungs, every bone-rattling cough making him feel as though he was being torn apart and drowned at the same time.

He gave up trying to keep his head even remotely raised, letting it fall to the table once that terrible impulse subsided. But Bakguo's crying only became harder at that point, the full weight of his actions bearing down on him with consequences he couldn't fix—couldn't be forgiven for. He flinched when he felt a hand on his back but didn't move entirely, the appendage soon returning to rub awkward circles into his shoulder blades.

"I'm so sorry, kid…"

* * *

"I just… I don't know what to do Shoto…" Midoriya sighed, pacing back and forth in the small room as the breathing machine pushed oxygen into Todoroki's lungs. "Kacchan can be an asshole but even he wouldn't go three whole days without coming to check on Kirishima. I mean, they've been best-ish friends since high school!"

The anxious pro pulled on his now blonde, spikey hair, trying to glean insight from Todoroki even as he continued to lay comatose beside him. "And yes, I have tried calling multiple times; he hasn't answered."

"Still talking to yourself, Izuku?"

Midoriya whipped around and jolted, sighing in exasperation when he realized it was just Shinso. The once General Studies student had been added to their hero course his second year and was now an extremely successful Pro.

"Sorry, I just… Sorry…" Midoriya replied, looking back to Todoroki with sadness. "He always helped me when I overthought things and I… I don't know…"

Shinso shrugged and stepped farther into the room, walking over to look at the vitals monitor. "Seems reasonable to me; I apologize for not making it down sooner, but, the number of villain attacks has increased so much it's hard to get away at all."

"Oh, yeah… It's fine…"

There was silence for several minutes, but it wasn't comfortable or even solemn; Midoriya almost began fidgeting from the tenseness that took over Shinso's previously slouched posture. He wondered if seeing Todoroki so injured had gotten to his friend and if he should say something comforting even though he couldn't think of anything even remotely reassuring right then.

"That's it, huh? No declarations, no promises to be back at it as soon as possible? Clearly something more than just getting body-swapped is going on with you, Izuku, but **_this_**," Hitoshi interrupted with a desperate wave towards Todoroki, "can't keep happening..."

Midoriya was taken aback, visibly flinching from the look Shinso shot him as he spoke. "Wh-What—"

"Look, I'm sorry... I've got to get back to work. Let me know if there's something I can do to help you... and keep me updated on Kirishima and Todoroki. See you around."

Midoriya was too shocked to say a word as Shinso stalked out of the room, the visit knocking the wind from his lungs in the worst way. He'd essentially said the same thing Bakugo had when he'd been trying to convince him to pull himself back together.

And Midoriya really wanted to. He wanted so badly to be the hero he promised himself he would be all those years ago before everything had gone so terribly wrong with his 'quirkless' diagnosis. But he'd also meant what he'd said to Bakugo and Todoroki… He was exhausted in every sense of the word and if he was feeling that way now, he couldn't imagine how he'd feel once he was back in his own body and potentially lost Shoto too.

The world clearly couldn't hold out for a new OFA user to be trained to take over for him yet; he'd need someone who was already incredibly skilled and fit enough to handle the incredible backlash it had caused him… someone like Bakugo.

The wave of guilt he felt from Shoto and Kirishima's conditions as well as Shinso's very unambiguous 'get your act together so this doesn't happen again' was amplified by how upset the blonde had been when he'd left. Bakugo hadn't even shouted at him… he'd just walked by with his head down and tears in his puffy eyes.

It wasn't Midoriya's fault that everything was falling apart and he knew that, but everyone expected him to fix it because that's what he'd sworn he'd do… that's why they all put their faith in him. _"It's misplaced; they shouldn't have believed in me when I couldn't even believe in myself… I can't fix this; I don't have my gifted quirks anymore and my best friend is close to death because I wasn't there to help him."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Let me know what you think! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**So, this Coronavirus is some bullshit (and so are all the assholes that bought up all the toilet paper leaving unprepared dipshits like me hoping my grandma and I don't run out...). I, unfortunately, still have to work since Braums is both a burger/icecream place AND a grocery store. **

**I'm not sure about the details yet, but since I'm a manager, I'll likely still make my hours or close to it... but who knows? I'm immunocompromised and my grandma is legit turning 93 this year, so, my boss could very well decide our deaths aren't worth it?**

**BUT silver lining: I may actually get some writing done since I won't be working 12+ hour days anymore?**

**Anyway, sorry it's taken me so long to update and for those of you reading my other stories (especially Call Me... Deku, YES I AM GOING TO UPDATE I PROMISE! I'M JUST A TERRIBLE AUTHOR WHO TAKES FOREVER TO GET SHIT DONE!)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A Day In Your Life

Chapter 8

"Where is he?" Midoriya hissed to himself after knocking for perhaps the tenth time on Bakugo's apartment door. When he'd let Bakugo walk out of the hospital, Midoriya hadn't really thought that the blonde would simply disappear as he seemed to have done. But as he'd told Shoto, Bakugo hadn't been back to visit Kirishima in three days and it was now going on four… Something had to be wrong.

Midoriya looked around nervously, weighing his options. He really didn't like the idea of breaking into Bakugo's personal space, but at this point, he didn't see another option and if he was being honest, he shamefully wanted to know what it might look like inside.

He gripped the handle and twisted harshly, breaking it before he noticed that the lock hadn't been set to begin with. The realization that the door was unlocked and no one was answering made him even more uneasy about the whole situation; had someone managed to break in? Had Bakugo been hurt?

Midoriya felt his heart stop at the thought and quickly rushed in, searching every direction for evidence of a struggle or the blonde himself. He found neither, which both simultaneously calmed and worried him further.

"Kacchan?" he called, hoping that using his old nickname for Bakugo would somehow bring him out. "Stop being such a jerk! Kirishima is hurt and he needs you right now! I don't care how mad you are at me; you can't do this—I won't let you!"

Midoriya barged into every door he could find, determining that one, Bakugo was probably the neatest person he'd ever seen and two, that he wasn't home. The only sign that he'd been there at all was his two cell phones sitting uncharged on his nightstand.

_"Alright, Kacchan," _Midoriya thought to himself, _ "Let's see if I can figure out where you went…"_

He picked up the least banged up phone and plugged it in, figuring that it was likely Bakugo's personal cell. While it was powering back on, he took a moment to look around once more at his ex-best friend's bedroom.

It was so incredibly different than what he remembered from their childhood yet somehow so endearingly Bakugo that he couldn't help but let a small, sad smile form on his lips. There was even a little space on the wall where the blonde kept his own shrine of sorts to All Might; the man had been his idol too, after all.

But when his eyes trailed back, they landed on the bed. Midoriya felt his cheeks heat up slightly, unable to keep himself from wondering who Bakugo had brought back here… and if they were together or if it had simply been a one night stand.

There had been too many nights where Midoriya had wished that he'd been so lucky as to end up writhing in Bakugo's sheets, but it never did happen. In fact, it seemed as time went on that desire seemed more and more foolish and unattainable.

A ping sounded, pulling Midoriya out of his pinning thoughts and he hastily picked up the cell. The fingerprint lock had already been turned off since Bakugo wouldn't have been able to use it in his 'new' body, allowing Midoriya to snoop unhindered.

What he found, however, made his stomach drop with sad realization. The phone was indeed Bakugo's personal line, but the only person other than his parents who appeared in the call and text logs was Kirishima, and the last message had been from the day before he'd been hurt so badly.

Midoriya sat down on Bakugo's bed as guilt weighed even more heavily on his shoulders. Any sane person would have cut the blonde off a long time ago, but he'd stuck it out for two decades only to temporarily give up at the exact moment Bakugo had lost the only other friend he had. He couldn't imagine how much pain Bakugo was in at that moment.

"I didn't mean it, Kacchan…" Midoriya whimpered as he clutched the phone tightly. "Please, wherever you are, just be alright… Come back to me…"

* * *

Bakugo stood awkwardly outside the private school he'd dragged himself to and readjusted his ballcap and sunglasses. Class was just getting out and despite the knowledge that he looked hella creepy and received worried glances from parents picking up their children, he stubbornly refused to move.

"Erm…" he cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the one he'd come to see. "Got a minute, kid?"

Eri looked up in confusion, her big eyes focusing in on the person she recognized physically as Midoriya but knew wasn't. "You're not big brother Izuku… He never calls me 'kid'."

"Uh… No, I'm Katsuki Bakugo—Ground Zero—uh… Deku calls me Kacchan a lot…"

There was a moment where it didn't look like Eri fully believed him, but she soon relaxed. "So, you all actually were Swapped, then? I heard some of the older kids talking about it, but I didn't think anyone could get the drop on big brother."

"Yeah," Katsuki agreed guiltily. "Uhm… Do you have someone who usually picks you up or…"

"That would be me, Bakugo."

Katsuki felt his shoulders tense and then sag from that voice; Shouta Aizawa… Of all people to catch him in this pitiful position, it would have to be him. Katsuki turned, once again clearing his throat as he tried to muster some of the pride or at least anger that had kept him from feeling shame and embarrassment before but to no avail.

Eri rushed over to Aizawa and hugged him, attempting another small smile as she was still getting accustomed to what it felt like to give and receive affection. Midoriya had been teaching her consistently, but healing took time.

"I assume I know why you're here and while being reckless is in your nature, I've never known you to do something this stupid, Bakugo." the Pro scolded, gesturing for them to walk. "It's far too dangerous to try to undo someone else's quirk even for a seasoned Pro; Eri hasn't even begun to train in earnest as her power requires people."

"I don't… I don't want her to undo the quirk, Mr. Aizawa…" Bakugo explained. He kept his voice low as they trailed down the sidewalk, watching as the girl Midoriya had helped save years earlier jumped around happily after a butterfly; she'd come a long way.

Shouta stopped walking and narrowed his eyes. "If that's not why you decided to come here, then what could you possibly be asking her to do?"

Katsuki felt tears stinging his eyes all over again as he swallowed thickly and worried his lower jaw. "I want… I want her to try and fix Deku's body—like she did when he was fighting Overhaul, but, better…"

"What Eri did during her rescue was minimal; she only healed the damage that was being done in the moment and I'm going to assume that you're referring to the years' worth of damage Midoriya sustained at UA and since," Aizawa explained, shaking his head. "Her control is not predictable enough to attempt something like that. As you are already aware, she 'killed' her father by rewinding him to before he existed… It's foolish for you to—"

"I know the risks, okay? But if there's even a chance that this could be fixed, I'll take it. If she totally fucking erases my existence then, fine…"

"It wouldn't be your existence she'd be erasing, Bakugo." The Pro sighed. "Because Eri reverses the person, what is more likely to happen would be for you two to get switched back to your own bodies as that happened much later than many of his more severe injuries. If she weren't able to stop, Midoriya would be the one in danger, not you."

"FU—"

Aizawa clapped a hand over Katsuki's mouth just before he started shouting obscenities from the broken frustration he felt. Even though his rant had been silenced, Eri still looked back and frowned, the butterfly she'd been following all but forgotten as she examined the two. "What's wrong, dad? Why is Mr. Kacchan crying?"

"Everything's alright, Eri. He's having a bad day as you do sometimes, that's all." Aizawa explained, looking back at Bakugo with warning as he lowered his hand.

"Oh…" Eri murmured, her expression falling even more before her reddish-brown eyes rocketed up with determination. She set her bag down on the sidewalk and stomped over to Bakugo, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. After nearly a minute, she pulled back and looked up with hopeful expectancy.

"Uh… Thanks, Eri… I feel better now…" Bakugo stated, giving the best fake smile he could muster so that he wouldn't hurt the child's feelings when she was clearly trying hard to help. There were some things that a hug simply couldn't fix though and being swallowed by the immenseness of your failures was one of them.

Aizawa nodded in agreement and patted her head approvingly, grinning to himself as she turned and skipped ahead once more. The moment she'd reached what he considered to be a 'safe' distance however, his seriousness returned in full force.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this upset… Not even after the fight you had with Midoriya when All Might retired. What's going on Bakugo? Why are you so desperate to fix Midoriya's body that you'd risk your own life?"

Bakugo couldn't explain though, his voice caught behind the rapidly swelling grief in his throat. He shook his head as it lowered, wringing his scarred hands together while he fought to keep the urge to sob under control.

After Swap had told him she couldn't help, he'd wracked his brain to come up with another solution and this had been it. This was his final chance to do something for Izuku and it wouldn't work either. Even though he'd talked big in the hospital, he couldn't fathom continuing to be a hero while suffering like this. He turned on his heel before Aizawa could speak again and bolted, green crackling on his marred skin as he leaped high into the air and disappeared.

* * *

By the time Bakugo got back to his apartment, he was thoroughly exhausted in every sense of the word and wanted nothing more than to fall face-first into his bed. It was only when he realized that his doorknob was partially dangling from its socket that he snapped out of the haze he'd fallen into after leaving Aizawa and Eri.

He stayed quiet and crept inside, green eyes darting everywhere to find some sign of imminent danger. When they landed on the form lying on his bed, however, Bakugo wished it actually had been some deranged villain intent on beating him to oblivion instead of Midoriya and his gentle snoring.

Bakugo looked back at his door and considered leaving to avoid what was likely an inevitable 'talk' between them, but decided against it. He needed sleep and with his limbs already threatening to give out, he didn't want to risk taking off only to have no way to properly land once airborne.

_"Fuck, Katsuki… don't be such a little bitch. It's just Deku…" _He scolded in his mind, forcing himself to move forward instead.

His stomach twisted and fluttered with each step, caught between nervous excitement and dread. Had he been in his own body—or really anyone else's— he probably would have simply crashed on the couch or floor, but as it stood he'd be practically immobile the following day if he didn't rest on a real bed.

Bakugo carefully maneuvered himself onto the free side, eyeing Midoriya the whole time to make sure he didn't accidentally wake him, though he doubted it would happen. From what he remembered, a freight train could come crashing through his apartment and Deku wouldn't stir.

The thought made him smile even as tears began stinging his already puffy eyes. Bakugo scooted himself closer and tentatively reached out to grasp his hand, relieved butterflies rushing through him from the action. Tomorrow he'd have to face the reality of his relationship with Midoriya, but that was tomorrow; he'd be selfish just one more time tonight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ahh... suffering. You know I have to drag it out for a while because I'm kind of a sadistic jerk to my boi's. XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, finally found out why I'm still sick (At least I hope they're right!) It would seem that I have an antibiotic-resistant sinus infection, because, why wouldn't my stupid body develop something like that? Lol **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A Day In Your Life

Chapter 9

Midoriya smacked his lips slightly as something delicious smelling roused him from his otherwise comfortable sleep, soon remembering just where he'd decided to crash the night prior. He hesitantly crept out of bed and headed to the door of Bakugo's room, peeking out to see if he could catch a glimpse of the apartment's owner; he wouldn't be the least bit surprised if Bakugo was pissed that he'd pretty well made himself at home without permission.

All he could see once his eyes found their target, however, was the young man's—rather his—back. Bakugo was supporting himself with a hand on the counter, stirring something on the stove almost ruefully.

"I know you're up, nerd… Your sleep-mumbling stopped a few minutes ago."

Midoriya felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment; he seriously hoped he hadn't said anything too cringe-worthy while he'd been out. "R-right…" he mumbled awkwardly, forcing his nerve-wobbly legs to move him forward. "How… er…how are you?"

"Fine."

Midoriya sighed and rubbed his arms, wishing he could take back his outburst. They'd made so much progress before being told about Todoroki and Kirishima's injuries… If he'd kept it together just once, maybe—

"I told you I'm fine, Deku." Bakugo reiterated more firmly, though there wasn't irritation in his somewhat tired voice. "You needed to say what you did and it was the truth; I had it coming."

The nervous Pro clapped his hands over his mouth and cursed his habit of talking without being aware, doing his best to calm his still unsettled heartbeat. Bakugo didn't turn around as he got himself back under control, giving him time to collect his thoughts before he drew closer.

"You… You didn't come back to the hospital, Kacchan…" Midoriya finally stated.

"Tsk, I was busy, Deku," Bakugo responded coldly despite how his eyes seemed to mist over as he spoke. "And you can be a good enough friend for both of us; I didn't need to be there."

Midoriya bit his lower lip and shook his head as he reached out to gently grasp one of his own scarred arms. He hesitated when Bakugo let his gaze flicker over to where they were almost touching but held firm in the end and tugged him away from the stove.

"I'm so sorry, Kacchan." He whispered once he had Bakugo firmly in his arms, holding him close. "I'm sorry Kirishima is so hurt and for what I said."

He expected his brash ex-friend to tolerate the embrace for a few seconds before growling and shoving him away, but nearly a minute passed where neither moved. It did end up being Bakugo who finally pulled away, but only so that he could simply switch their places.

Midoriya found himself encased in a warm hug, shocked by the feeling of tears dripping down the nape of his neck. "Stop fucking apologizing to me, Izuku. I know you think I'm just pitying you or some shit like that but I'm not. I'm the one that's sorry and I promise I'll be the hero you think I am from now on… I fucking swear it."

He felt tears of his own slip down his cheeks and curled into the embrace, partially wondering if he was still asleep and dreaming. To his displeasure and slight amusement, however, Bakugo stepped back and sniffed in roughly, wiping his eyes with disdain.

"Go sit down, Deku. I'm not burning my masterpiece for anyone, even you."

Midoriya felt a familiar thrum of affection beat in his chest as he watched Bakugo turn back to the stove and continue working on whatever it was they were going to be eating that morning. Even if it was partially hidden, he could see the start of peace ebbing into the blondes previously downtrodden expression. Maybe they would be okay…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well if it isn't my little peach!" Mirio hummed happily as he spread his arms wide for Eri to rush into. The girl did just that, gracing her other 'big brother' with a heartfelt smile before moving onto the person standing beside him.

Tamaki shared a much more subdued, yet equally loving hug with her before heading back to the kitchen to finish the treats he'd been preparing for her arrival. He watched in contentment as his husband became animated, talking a mile a minute to Eri about whatever it was that had entered his forever fast-spinning mind.

It had been a long and difficult road since Lemillion had lost his permeation ability, but he was proud to say the love of his life was pushing forward as enthusiastically as always. He'd become a fine hero just like Nighteye had foretold despite his quirkless limitations and was revered for his determination and heroinism everywhere.

"Everything set for the next few days?" Aizawa questioned when he trailed into the kitchen.

Tamaki nodded and rubbed the back of his head, easily able to tell the Pro was just the slightest bit nervous about leaving the girl even after years of not having an incident with her rewind quirk. "It's just the weekend, Aizawa. Mirio and I will call if we need something just like always."

The elder nodded and let out a heavy breath. He and the rest of the UA staff had painstakingly worked with Eri to ensure if for whatever reason her power did activate, she'd know how to turn it off… but still, her quirk was dangerous.

"I'm not particularly worried about her accidentally setting it off…" he admitted, tilting his head to draw Tamaki farther away from the two in the living room. "Bakugo stopped by to see her at her school yesterday and wanted her to use her power on him; I don't think she heard the conversation, but she's been acting distant since then."

"Mirio said something about the situation Izuku and Bakugo are in…" Tamaki nodded. "I didn't think that even Bakugo would be that—"

"Exactly," Aizawa interrupted. "That's what I thought too, but he was intent on fixing Midoriya's prior injuries, not undoing the quirk they'd been hit with."

The elder Pro narrowed his eyes in suspicion when Tamaki seemed to bite his lip, realizing he probably knew more about the situation than he was letting on. "What do you know, Suneater?"

Tamaki flinched slightly when his hero name was used; clearly Aizawa believed that this situation was becoming more serious than just two concerned friends talking about their colleagues. "I don't know all the details," he stated in a hushed voice. "I just know that sometimes Shoto will call Mirio in the middle of the night—usually after a particularly rough day of Hero Work and he talks about Izuku, asking for advice."

"Advice?" Aizawa repeated. "Those two have been best friends since their first year at UA… What could he possibly need to know that he doesn't already?"

"You know how Mirio is," Tamaki sighed. "It takes a lot to dampen his spirits and even when it does happen, he bounces back quickly. On the rare occasions we team up with those two, Shoto always seems to hover around Izuku… watching him and giving encouragement no matter how well the incident is resolved."

"You think he's asking Mirio how to keep uplifting Midoriya?" Aizawa clarified, humming in thought when Tamaki nodded in agreement. "When they were still my students, I wasn't blind to the confidence issues Midoriya exhibited. Actually, I probably added fire to that flame my first time meeting him… But I thought he'd overcome his insecurities for the most part by the time he started Pro Hero work."

The younger pro thumbed the handle of the teapot he'd been tending to, remembering how long of a road it had been for him to even look at others without absolutely breaking down with shyness driven nerves.

"Izuku was never like me…" he stated sympathetically. "I got stuck in my own head like I'm sure he does, and I cracked under pressure, but when Mirio would look at me I knew I could do it… He told me I shined even more brightly than him, more brightly than the sun itself and that's how I chose my hero name. If it wasn't for Mirio, well…"

"Yet Midoriya has everyone rooting for him and he still can't see how much of a difference he makes."

"No," Tamaki disagreed. "I had that too; everyone at UA was supportive and so was Fatgum and the other people I worked with before my debut. I needed the person I envied and loved the most supporting me so that I could come out of my shell… I needed Mirio to acknowledge me and was given that love freely."

Realization seemed to smack Aizawa across the face, eyes widening before they returned to their usual droopiness. "Bakugo…" he sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised with how intensely Midoriya chased after him."

"Izuku never talks much about it, at least not with me specifically, but it isn't hard to see that he's been in love with Bakugo for a long time. I know it's not healthy to put so much importance on having the support of one person, but I can understand that need despite its drawbacks." Tamaki explained, glancing over to where Eri had begun laughing unabashedly at one of his husband's likely terrible jokes. "But if what you're saying is true, it must mean that Bakugo has had a breakthrough of sorts."

"Yes, the young man I interacted with is certainly not the obnoxious teenager I mentored or even the same person he was just a month ago, but his behavior is concerning none the less. Something deeper is going on between them and my instincts tell me it centers around Midoriya specifically."

"I'm sorry I can't be more help, Aizawa." Tamaki apologized, wishing he knew some insight that would give them guidance. "I can talk to Mirio about it tonight after Eri goes to bed and I'll let you know if he has anything to add even though I don't think he does; Izuku is fairly guarded despite how open he seems and Shoto wouldn't truly break their trust for anything in the world."

The elder let out a frustrated breath through his nose. Todoroki would be the perfect person to coerce information out of but with how uncertain his prognosis was, it looked like they'd be on their own for the time being.

"Alright, Eri, I'm going to head out and you," he called, locking his gaze on Mirio right after, "behave yourself. You may not be a student anymore but if I have to sit through another lecture from Recovery Girl because Eri gets another cavity from all the candy apples you feed her, I'll make you run laps in front of the entire UA campus."

Mirio sweatdropped and grinned sheepishly, Eri giving the same expression beside him. He fought the urge to look past Aizawa to Tamaki, knowing he'd pestered his gentle husband all week until he'd convinced him to get all the ingredients for the sugary treat. "N-nope!" he squeaked "No candy apples here, right Eri?"

The girl giggled at his obvious lie, making Aizawa sag and rub the bridge of his nose. The eldest Pro let it slide, however, and gave his adopted daughter a hug before leaving, grumbling despite how secretly happy he was that Eri had such adoring people surrounding her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mirio helped Tamaki pick up the pillow fort they'd made earlier in the evening, gazing at the dismantled structure with a twinge of sadness. His look didn't go unnoticed by his husband, the man brushing a few strands of his dark hair back as he quirked an eyebrow questioningly.

"Oh, it's nothing…" Mirio chuckled. He reached out and pulled his lover into his arms, staring down at him affectionately. "It's just… Can you believe Eri is already thirteen! In no time she's going to go off to high school and then she's going to get interested in boys and be too cool to play castle with us anymore and—"

Mirio's animated voice was cut off abruptly by a frightened shriek, both men quickly untangling from their embrace and rushing to Eri's door to see what was wrong. They found their goddaughter curled into a little ball with her hands covering her face, shaking terribly.

"Another nightmare; I'll go make some cocoa," Tamaki stated, turning back. From the time she'd been saved Eri had trouble sleeping, her psyche struggling to make sense of her deplorable treatment despite counseling.

Mirio nodded and gave a short knock at the open door. "You alright, little peach?"

Eri peeked up at her big brother with watery eyes and sniffled, holding out her arms for the hug she knew he was itching to smother her with. "I saw it again," she murmured into his shoulder, "I saw you lose your quirk because of me…"

"Sweetheart, please don't ever think you're even a teensy bit responsible for anything that Chisaki did. You are not at all to blame, remember? We're all just stupid glad that you're here with us now and safe!"

"But you were protecting me from the bullet!" Eri cried, turning her saddened gaze up to Mirio. "Don't you wish you hadn't lost your power? Don't you want it back?"

The blonde sighed as he sat before her on the bed and held her small hands in his own. "Of course I'd like to have my ability returned, but don't you remember what I said back then? I'm still Lemillion! And even if I had to do that fight over again—even if I had to do it 'a Lemillion times', I'd give up my quirk every single one of them. Being your hero meant more to me than any superpower ever could and it still does, little peach."

Eri knew that Mirio was being genuine; he truly meant every kind word he said and that made it seem so much worse for him to have had his quirk destroyed. She couldn't help but wonder why it was always good people that were hurt… people like Mirio and Izuku.

"Dad thought I couldn't hear what he and Mr. Kacchan were talking about yesterday, but I did…." She mumbled, pulling her hands from Mirio's so that she could look at them sadly. "He wanted me to fix big brother Izuku's injuries."

Eri touched her horn next, noting that it was still quite small despite how her body had healed after years of therapy and constant pampering from just about everyone. "You both fought so hard for me—were willing to die to be my hero and I want to do something for you now… I want to be a hero to the two of you, too!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ya'll seriously XD I reread through my works periodically just to make sure my plot bunnies don't accidentally fall down some dark hole that ends up causing the story to make no sense and I just can't help but think... What the hell is wrong with me? XD Why do I do these things to my boys'?**

**Also, if you do ever notice a plot hole, inconsistency, grammar, or spelling error, please let me know! Honestly, when I'm reading my own stories I have to wait literal months before I forget the way I intended it to go enough for me to not just glaze over obvious mistakes!**

**P.P.S. Check out some of my other stories if you're interested! This story probably has another 1-3 chapters at most, but, I certainly have more!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welp… I thought there was only going to be one more chapter, but… it might be like 2-3 more so we'll see XD Thanks for your patience with my terrible updating habits! It really means a lot to me!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A Day In Your Life

Chapter 10

Eri yawned as she sat at the kitchen table for breakfast. Miro and Tamaki always let her stay up and sleep in far later than she was allowed to at home, which made weekend stays amazing, but Monday school mornings rather exhausting as she readjusted to her usual schedule. The moment she saw her father's face, however, she was wide awake; Aizawa looked tormented as he set out their plates and almost dropped into his chair.

"Uncle Mirio told you what I said… didn't he?" she asked quietly, lowering her head when he nodded. In truth, she'd hoped that he would say something to her father and maybe even convince him of allowing her to go through with her desire to help before she had to make her case to him… But it didn't look as though Aizawa was even the least bit receptive to the idea.

Instead, he sighed and twisted towards her after a moment, brushing some of her long silver hair from her face as he looked her over. From the moment she was rescued, Aizawa had decided to dedicate his life to making hers everything it should have been and more; he promised himself that even if he didn't have an upbeat personality, he'd make her smile and protect her from anything that would make her unhappy. But the situation he was in now made it so difficult to keep that promise. "Mirio told me that you overheard what Bakugo and I were speaking about when he came by your school and that you want to help."

Eri swallowed but nodded, somewhat worried how her dad would react since she'd outright refused to use her power at all for nearly a year after being rescued out of fear of what she could accidentally do to someone. When she finally agreed to 'training' it was only to learn how to stop her quirk if it somehow became activated without Aizawa around to help. "A-are you mad at me?"

"No, Eri… I'm…" The Pro assured, sighing as he struggled to find the right words. "I'm proud that you want to help others and if being a hero is truly what you want to do in the future, then I'll support you, but—"

"I heard you, dad!" Eri interrupted as tears sprung into her eyes. "You told Mr. Kacchan that you'd never seen him so upset before when he was talking to you about Izuku and all the injuries he's had! That has to mean that big brother needs help right now!"

Aizawa almost flinched from the flare of sadness and desperation in Eri's expression, his gut sinking with a sense of failure as a parent. "I don't know what's going on with those two, Eri, but whatever it is isn't your responsibility."

"Big brother says that being a hero means shouldering the responsibility for the lives and welfare of others even when it doesn't have to directly fall on you." The girl argued. She pulled up her sleeves to brandish the scars Overhaul had left on her from his experimentation, nearly shoving them in Aizawa's face for emphasis. "Uncle Mirio and Tamaki, big brother Izuku, Fatgum, Eijiro, Nighteye, you—everyone who came to rescue me… You were all there because I needed someone to save me from the person who **_was _**responsible for me."

Aizawa fumbled slightly while he created a mental note to smack Midoriya for teaching Eri such wisdom-filled words… little hero indoctrinating twit. "That's true, but all of the people who were involved in the raid were police, Pro Heroes, or UA students with enough skill to be considered Pro's themselves. You're barely thirteen and we've only done minimal training on your quirk."

"You think I can't do it?" Eri sniffled, the passion in her voice dropping as insecurity created shadows in her mind. "You're worried I'll lose control again."

"Yes," Aizawa forced himself to admit, hating that there didn't seem to be a good way to go about this conversation. "From what we have learned, the strength of your power is heavily influenced by emotions and Izuku is one of the most important people in your life... It's irrational to go from minimal quirk activation to something so invasive, even more so to ask you to do it in a situation with him."

Eri sniffled and tossed her head aside. "Not everything is rational, dad."

Aizawa repressed another sigh, quickly realizing he wasn't making any headway in convincing her of anything other than his lack of faith in her. He'd heard rumors from his colleagues with children that the tween-teen years were an uphill battle on the best of days and he certainly didn't want to make things worse by insinuating he didn't believe in her. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

The pro could only rub the bridge of his nose when Eri pouted her bottom lip and crossed her slender arms in a solidly defiant 'no'. He only had himself to blame for her attitude, he knew. What else should he have expected from her when she hung around his former problem child Midoriya so frequently?

"I'm not going to say yes," he finally stated, holding up his hand to shush her when she whipped her head back around with indignancy. "But I won't say no either… Not until I've gotten to the bottom of what's going on and looked at other options first. Does that seem fair?"

Eri scrunched her nose and thought hard, eventually deciding it seemed like a decent deal… for now anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I wonder what Recovery Girl found out…" Midoriya mused aloud as he and Bakugo met out in front of the UA entrance before beginning the nostalgic trek to the old hero's office, this time on better terms than they had been in years.

"Tsk, hell if I know," Bakugo grunted in response. He was only partially focused on what Midoriya started babbling about next since literally every student they passed gawked at them and whispered about how badly **_he'd_** messed up by getting them swapped and subsequently put on leave from hero work.

It bothered him less that they said it and more that it was true… it was already eating him up inside and he really didn't need to hear random kids snickering about and condemning his second-biggest failure— the greatest being pushing Midoriya away for nearly two decades.

"Kacchaaan!"

"Ah? What?" the blonde huffed as he turned his attention back to the now pouting Pro, finding the sight endearing enough to soothe his blistered ego. "Were you talking to me or some shit?"

Midoriya puffed out his cheeks and snorted, rolling his eyes. "Uh, yeah, Kacchan! I was asking if you wanted to go visit Kirishima and Shoto with me today."

"Oh, uh…" Bakugo started, feeling his ears burn in an unfamiliar and probably humiliating way that he attempted to compensate for by puffing out his chest. "Fine, but afterward you come over to my place and we watch a scary movie."

Midoriya's immediate response was to trip over his feet, nearly crashing into the floor in a heap as passerby's giggled. He managed to catch himself just in time but didn't school the startled, hopeful expression that bloomed on his adorably flushed face.

"R-really? You mean like… a movie night?" he questioned breathlessly with wide red eyes.

"Tsk, yeah if you want to get all school-girly about it," Bakugo chuckled, secretly breathing a heavy sigh of relief from fear of being turned down. "We're friends now, right Deku?"

Seeing Midoriya tear up out of happiness was worth the palpitations in his chest. He almost forgot what they were there for until he opened the door to Recovery Girls office and came face to face with a room full of people.

"Ah, there you two are…" The old nurse hummed. "I was beginning to think you'd decided to skip our appointment today."

"Uh…" Midoriya responded in confusion. He looked around at the people already there, finding that Principal Nezu looked as peppy as always while Aizawa was rather frustrated in appearance. "Wh-what's going on?" He turned to Bakugo to see if he was just as lost but found him almost backing out of the room entirely.

"Have a seat—both of you," Aizawa ordered, giving a harsh glare at Bakugo that dared him to see what would happen if he tried to get away.

Midoriya sat down wordlessly even though he had an unending flow of questions filtering through his brain. He kept his eyes on Bakugo as he defeatedly slunk back into the room and eased into the farthest possible chair.

"Well, Bakugo?" Aizawa drawled after several tense moments of everyone staring at him. "You know why we're here; Would you like to start the conversation?"

The blonde swallowed thickly and firmly kept his eyes downward and away from Izuku, knowing that the Pro's nervous gaze was likely burning a hole in the top of his head. He'd visited Swap and Eri in an attempt to help Izuku and atone for the foolish things he'd done, but he had the most unsettling feeling that Izuku would be pissed at him once he found out.

"I'm sorry, alright?" he murmured, "I was just trying to do the right thing... I didn't know—I didn't think it through..."

"Think what through?" Midoriya squeaked while whipping his head around to everyone. It wasn't lost on him that he was the only person in the room that didn't know what Bakugo was referring to and that made his already frantic heart beat even more rapidly. "What did you do, Kacchan?"

"He showed up at Eri's school to try and convince her to use her quirk on your body, Midoriya," Aizawa answered, clearly out of patience for Bakugo's continued hesitance. "And thanks to your constant hero babble, she's determined to do it despite how dangerous it is for her to try."

"YOU WHAT?"

Bakugo flinched back and grit his teeth against the ear-drum shattering screech Midoriya let out. He wanted so badly to explain himself—to swear that it wasn't a selfish act or meant to cause trouble, but his mouth simply fell open and clattered shut repeatedly.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya continued desperately. "Is this true? Did you really try to—"

"Everybody settle down!" Recovery Girl interjected with a harsh tap of her cane. "Now, everyone here is fully aware of the fact that Midoriya has been injured frequently and severely over the years. We're also aware that my power limits me to what the body can do to heal itself... So, the question we're all here for and want you two kids to answer is why Bakugo found it necessary to approach Eri in the first place."

"And from there we'll determine what we do about the repercussions of his actions!" Nezu added, his brilliant mind already weighing the pros and cons of allowing Eri to attempt something so difficult.

It was Midoriya's turn to choke up, Adam's apple bobbing incessantly under the tan skin of his throat while he looked between everyone. Though he didn't say anything, the fear that sprung into his eyes was more than enough information for Nezu, Aizawa, and Recovery Girl.

"You told me you weren't experiencing much pain, child." Recovery Girl sighed dishearteningly. "Just how serious is your discomfort?"

"It's not that b—"

"It's fucking horrific," Bakugo grunted, finally finding his voice as he interrupted Izuku's desperate attempt at downplaying his symptoms. "I can't move a single muscle without it feeling like it's tearing. Every bone in this damn body creaks and aches when I take a step. I can't breathe deeply without causing a coughing fit from hell and—"

"Kacchan, stop! Stop it!"

The blonde did as he was told and fell silent, though the determination in his eyes didn't waver despite the look he was receiving from Midoriya. As far back as he could remember Midoriya was never one to complain and he'd begrudgingly admired the little nerd for it... but there were times where speaking up took more strength than keeping quiet.

"Izuku..." he breathed, softening his expression when Midoriya shook his head in continued, but faltering denial. "You saw what happened to All Might when he tried to do everything alone... when he pretended that his body wasn't a fucking train wreck. You know better than this..."

Bakugo could see the frantic fight behind Midoriya's rapidly watering eyes and knew what was likely rushing through his head. He was torn; living up to All Might's expectations for him meant two very different, conflicting things. On the one hand, he'd received One For All because he was a true hero that never gave up and yet on the other, continuing without regard to what happened to himself was exactly what led to All Might's decline—something the old Pro had no doubt warned against repeating.

Then, of course, Bakugo knew he was a factor in whatever chaos was swirling through Midoriya's mind. Admitting that he was probably one bad fight away from having a full physical breakdown was no different than accepting what Bakugo had always told him he was: weak, a failure; he'd never 'win him back' if he couldn't prove that they were equals.

"He's telling the truth..." Midoriya finally admitted in a whimper, his voice almost inaudible as he sagged low in his chair. "I'm so sorry..."

Bakugo was quick to move closer, however, immediately switching seats so that he could put a comforting hand on Midoriya's back.

Aizawa cleared his throat as Midoriya tensed but eventually accepted Bakugo's attempt to console him, posture less threatening than it had been minutes before. "Given this new insight, I can understand Bakugo's rationale, however irrational, in going to see Eri. However, I have my concerns about the efficacy of this plan to use her power to heal Midoriya."

"Indeed," Nezu nodded, "Eri is still mostly untested and unpredictable despite how far she's come since her rescue."

"I don't understand why you can't just stop her though, Mr. Aizawa?" Bakugo questioned after a deep, calming breath. "She couldn't have had any training at all without you there to intervene, right? So, what's so different about this?"

"She knows me," Midoriya responded with a quiet sniff. "Eri's control over her quirk decreases as her emotional state increases so, using it on someone close to her like me is dangerous."

Bakugo continued to frown. He'd gotten the gist of why it was generally a bad idea already but still couldn't understand their reasoning. "So...?" he questioned slowly, somewhat frustrated that everyone else was seeing something he couldn't.

"Eri would be trying to reverse only the critical damage to Midoriya's body without undoing the years' worth of training he's done to handle the intensity of his quirks. Couple that with her emotional attachment to him, the unpredictable nature of her quirk, and the sheer speed of that ability, and there may not even be time for Aizawa to erase her power before something unthinkable happens." Recovery Girl explained solemnly, nodding for Midoriya to add his own input.

"She healed my broken bones before I even knew they were broken, Kacchan. Her rewind ability is so strong that I could use 100% of my power at a time when my body should've only been able to tolerate 15%… and that was before she and I became close."

The blonde felt a burning numbness flood just under his skin. Deku was one hell of a hero and he'd seen his fair share of monstrous quirks thanks to Shigaraki, but Eri's power was something else entirely. "That's why you never asked her to help you?" he asked, though it came out as more of a statement.

"And because I knew what it would do to her if something did go wrong," Midroiya confirmed. "I didn't want there to even be a chance that Eri would feel guilt over hurting me; she's suffered and blamed herself enough.

"So... what's the answer then?" Nezu hummed thoughtfully. "Do we allow Eri to try despite the risks or hope that Midoriya can withstand several more years in his current state to give her time to train?"

He didn't receive a response.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'm trying to get all of my stories updated, so, hopefully, there aren't too many typos in the most recent chapters! Thank you for reading!**

**Leave a review if you want!**


End file.
